


Safe Passage Home

by JourneyIntoMadness



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyIntoMadness/pseuds/JourneyIntoMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was silent in the father, speaks in the son and I often found in the son the unveiled secret of the father." 3 companions journey from their realm through Mirkwood to find safe passage to the Undying Lands. What happens when they get caught up in the battles of men, elves and dwarves will determine the fate of their race and Middle-Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I have created.

* * *

"Beorn, this threat is just about at our borders. Something must be done! As much as I would hate to suggest such a thing, we must leave." A woman, Calen, argued. The murmurs of agreement from the other ten council members known as Elders filled the room.

"Nothing can be done. The tides of war will swallow us whole. We are surrounded by enemies that do not even know we exist but they soon will." Beorn replied, rising from his seat. Beorn was the head of the Guild of Scholars. He clasped his hands behind him and began circling the council chambers. "The Harads are to the south, the inhabitants of Mordor to the north. It is true our scouts take the west passage to Gondor to gather information but they are always a small band. They can remain undetected. To leave the confines of Almaren, all of the Driackii at once, will lead to certain doom. No, do not leave our people to such a fate. I understand we must leave but safe passage must first be found. The Grey Havens are very far away and many of us would not survive such a treacherous journey."

The council chamber grew quiet. They knew what Beorn spoke was the truth. Iston, living up to his namesake, was the wisest of the council members. It was his voice that broke the pregnant silence. "Then we shall find another way. We should send a small company to find a safe passage to our new home. We suffer no delusions. It will take many years for us to get to the Undying Lands but we should take action now, put plans in place. Middle-Earth is no longer safe and it will only continue to grow darker. Almaren can stay hidden for so long. Mairon is sure to return."

Another round of murmurs made their way around the room as Beorn reclaimed his seat. "Shall we settle it then?" Vanesse from the Guild of Metal spoke up. "Should we send a company to seek safe passage?...Should we leave our beloved D'ni and start anew?"

They had lived through the War of Wrath in safety but it had destroyed most of the north and the Driackii feared what was coming would engulf their realm since they were so close to Mordor and its allies the Harad. Whispers of prophecy concerning Morgoth's fate and that of his herald Mairon (Sauron) soon spread throughout D'ni. They sensed Dagor Dagorath was soon upon them. Not to be caught unawares, this council was called. It was the Third Age, year 2940, one year before Bilbo Baggins set off on his great adventure. Middle-Earth had grown darker, many battles had been fought, orcs and other foul beasts had spread across the lands. Nowhere was safe from the encroaching darkness.

* * *

"How many years have we known each other Dorion?"

"I should say very many Atheo. Why?"

"In all our years of friendship, you have not once come hunting with me," Atheo stated with a boy-ish grin.

Dorion only shook his head with a smile, "I am no hunter Atheo, I leave that entirely up to you."

The two friends had been taking an afternoon stroll around the city. It was a usual habit of theirs when they had nothing else to attend. "Ah, yes, books are your passion but what good is what you read if you do not experience it? Come." Atheo wrapped an arm around Dorion's neck and practically dragged him to the city wall where they could overlook the realm of Almaren.

"Look at all this. You read about this, about what is out there, other people like us but different. Different lands and water, creatures of darkness and light." Atheo's cerulean eyes peered out past the border of their isle. From here his ever keen eye could see the realms of Haradians.

"You almost sound reminiscent," Dorion snorted. "Neither one of us have ever left Almaren and I suspect we never shall. That is why I stick to my books. The world out there is dangerous and would have us for breakfast, lunch, and dinner before we ever reached Gondor."

Atheo guffawed at such a notion. "Oh please, many have left this realm and spent years out there in the rest of the world and they always came back. The council always speaks of danger to keep us here. Keep us safe. They say that is why the Valar hid us here. But I say we were made for much more than to just sit here and waste our lives away. It cannot be all that bad."

"We may not yet waste away. There is talk of a war coming that will encompass all of Middle-Earth. Even Almaren will no longer be safe. There is also talk of leaving and that is why the council has been called to order. You tell me that the world is not all dangerous and I present to you the staggering fact that it is! You may very well get the excitement you crave...but to what end?" Dorion eyed his red-headed friend carefully. In that moment, Atheo's attention was elsewhere. A band of people were riding up to the city.

"Katia would agree with me," he countered with a raised brow. Green eyes flicked to the young woman striding up to the city gate on her beautiful, black steed. She looked a bit rough, as did those with her. They had just returned from a five-day battle practice in the forest.

"My sister will say yes and no. More importantly she will do whatever the council tells her. She is loyal to our father and to the people. Why did you not go with her and the others for the battle practice?"

"I was hunting," Atheo stated as a matter-of-fact, his eyes still on the soldiers.

Dorion rolled his eyes, "You would be wise to not give your heart to Katia. Like I said, the people come before anyone else. Even before me."

Atheo grinned and moved away from the wall, intending on heading to the gate. "I would never do such a thing. No offense, but your sister would not know what to do with a heart. She is clueless in all matters concerning love."

Dorion followed his friend closely and nodded in silent agreement. They reached the gates as Katia came in and dismounted her horse, giving him to the stable boy to look after. She spotted the two immediately and greeted them with a smile. "Boys, I trust you have been well in my absence."

"Dorion nearly set the library on fire."

"I did not!" He shrilled.

Katia raised both brows, clearly bemused. "Dare I ask?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with dear sister. What about you then? You are utterly filthy."

"Oh, thank you. I am in much need of a bath and it will be most welcome after our task. The two of you should have come! It was fun. And no excuses about hunting or books. I have only heard it a thousand times before." Katia fussed slowly walking away from the two. They were quick to follow her and offer their defense. "Perhaps next time then,  _mellon_." Atheo offered with a small bow of his head as they continued on through the city. "Perhaps indeed," she replied, narrowing eyes at Dorion who only smiled in return. She shook her head and ascended the stairs that led to her family's home. "I shall see you at dinner."

Once she was gone, Dorion and Atheo glanced at each other before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "Such a mother hen she is," Dorion stated.

"She means well," Atheo countered in her defense. "Steady  _mellon_  she will be the doom of us both. If she had her way we would be rolling in the mud swinging swords non-stop and then where would we be?"

"Not causing mischief," Atheo replied definitively.

"And that simply will not do!" Without another word Dorion broke off into a full-speed run and Atheo followed.

* * *

Driackii meant Children of the Dragon. While the origins of the dragons were not exactly known it had been stated they were created by the Vala Morgoth in some way. However, a particular dragon was born of immense wisdom and power and was not so easily swayed by Morgoth. This dragon's name was Atrus but the Driackii usually called him Pan Ada or "All-Father". Atrus took on the form of an elf and married a Teleri elf known as Yeesha or "All-Mother". Soon the hybrid race of dragon-elf was born. They looked elven in form but lacked the pointed ears. They lacked the ability to shapeshift like their all-father but they possessed the same cunning and strength and a few had mastered the "dragon-spell" which was a hypnotic power used by dragons to sway those of weak-will. The Driackii were not manipulative, though. They were peaceful, in harmony with the earth, intelligent and wise. Because the all-mother was Teleri, her children practiced the fair singing of their ancestors.

Once they had become a group of about twenty the Vala Aulë found them. He realized how powerful these creatures could be and if they were turned by Morgoth to do his evil bidding, Middle-Earth would certainly be in peril. Instead of destroying them like he wanted to, Aulë instead hid them away on the secret isle of Almaren, just south of Mordor. It was the original home of the Valar before it was destroyed by Morgoth and they left to live in Valinor. The Driackii lived here in peace and rebuilt the city and named it D'ni which meant New Life. They took to speaking in ancient Valarin and learned many crafts from Aulë and built great things in D'ni. They also learned how to make things grow from his wife Yavanna. In all, the Driackii had become perfect, pure beings of light and skill. They stayed hidden on Almaren, fearing their exposure would surely bring about their manipulation and subsequent destruction.

Every so often a small group, usually scholars posing as human wanderers, would set off from Almaren to seek out news from other kingdoms and learn their ways, collect knowledge on how they live and fight, and then return home. This way the Driackii kept in touch with the outside world.

Ages came and went and the Driackii thrived in their isolation. They were left to their own devices by the Valar but the talk of more terrible wars coming soon reached their ears.

After Katia had cleansed five-days of grunge from her skin and hair, she felt much better. Driackii were not too keen on uncleanliness. They shared that in common with their elven brethren. They shared a lot with their elf kin in the ways of style and mannerisms but the Driackii always added their own earthly twist to it. All of them looked as if Gondorians, elves and dwarves had come together and lived in one place. That meant they were able to blend in well with the former two and get along with the latter whenever the scouts left the isle. They enjoyed beautiful, harmonious song true to their Teleri heritage but they loved a good, rambunctious dance and jig like the dwarves and men. They were wise and intelligent beyond their years, but quite fun-loving and child like all the same. If ever there were a lucky outside observer to the Driackii ways, they would find a most peculiar but delightful race.

The Driackii preferred painting their bodies with different designs every so often, whether it was for battle or a royal dinner. They were the kind that always expressed themselves freely through song, dance and mannerisms. A feast had been set for this very day since the scouts returned and the soldiers had completed their five-day battle practice. Much merriment was to be had and the council wanted to assuage any lingering fears and doubts for as long as possible.

Katia painted one side of her face and her arms with intricate designs that would last a fortnight before slipping into a cream-colored dress. She donned a silver headpiece and let her long, brunette locks flow freely. She was soon in The Great Hall and joined her father Beorn. " _Ada_ ," she smiled, clasping his hands in hers. Beorn returned the smile proudly and kissed her forehead. " _I trust the practice was fruitful._ " He mused in their Valarin tongue. Katia nodded, " _Our people are strong._ "

" _Of course they are strong. They have you. We must speak after dinner but for now let us eat._ " With that he led his daughter to the table Dorion and Atheo occupied. After a couple of hours of eating and talking, Beorn rose and requested the three youths follow him. They exchanged looks before allowing Beorn to lead them to the council chambers. Here they had silence and privacy. The Elder did not speak for awhile, as if he were trying to string along the right words in his mind. He glanced up at their expectant faces and gave them a reassuring smile. "You have heard the rumors of war, yes? That the world is growing dark and threatens our existence?" They nodded. "Well the rumors are true. There will soon be a time when Almaren is discovered, our people discovered and we will have to flee to the Undying Lands as the Valar had. The council was called today to discuss the future of the Driackii. We had a vote and have decided the best course of action. We are leaving."

Those three words hung in the air and cut through them. Leave D'ni, leave Almaren, face the threat of war. They had lived in peace and isolation their entire existence. Dorion and Atheo exchanged knowing looks remembering their earlier conversation. Katia just stared at the floor, processing her racing thoughts. "It will take time you understand. Many people must prepare to make such a journey and it will take years but given what is at stake we have no other choice. First and foremost if such a task is to be successful, safe passage must be found. As you know our scouts have returned from their short stay in Gondor two nights ago bringing the news with them. It has been centuries since any of our people have gone past the Misty Mountains. There is no telling what kind of foulness lies in our path to the Grey Havens. So, it has behooved the council to choose you three to do this. Understand that I am not comfortable in sending my only children to find this passage. Atheo your mother was not all too pleased either but she did choose you specifically as well. You three are representatives of our people - Scholars, seers, soldiers and craftsmen. You are the best suited. Your mission is simple, you will leave Almaren in three days and find the best way to the Grey Havens. Do not let your hearts be troubled. You will not be alone. Our elven cousins may be of use to us. It might just be time to make them aware of our presence...and our intentions, especially if we are to use their port to leave this place. Also be aware that we still have scouts out there. Two are in Esgaroth should you need to pass through the Woodland Realm. I will leave you to your thoughts. If you have any questions, come see me tomorrow." With that Beorn left them alone.

They looked at each other, their eyes filled with bewilderment at the sudden news. After a moment Atheo broke into a wide set grin, "We are leaving Almaren. We get to leave Almaren!" He gathered Katia into his arms and happily twirled her around before setting her down and moving to clasp Dorion by the shoulders. "And for such a noble cause! We get to explore Middle-Earth to find safe passage out of here and to the Undying Lands. What an adventure it will be!"

"An adventure! No, this is a travesty! How do they expect us to survive?" Dorion croaked. Atheo practically skipped about the chamber rambling on about the great tales the Driackii will write about them. Dorion followed him, deriding his excitement. Katia simply stood there still reeling from the news. The voices of her friends were drowned out by her own thoughts. She would be lying if she did not dream of leaving Almaren and exploring the world like the scouts had. She shared Atheo's enthusiasm, but she also shared her brother's concerns. No matter, they were given a mission of great importance. Their people were relying on them to see it to the end.

"We are Driackii." Her voice was quiet but the men's keen ears heard her. They stopped what they were doing and looked to her, her amber colored eyes observing them both. She smirked a bit and straightened her back proudly, "We. Are. Driackii. We can do anything we put our minds to. We have beaten the odds and have thrived for nearly three ages. Our people need us now more than ever. Atheo is right. Our descendents will know about us. Dorion is right as well. This mission is dangerous but it is most humbling. They trust us three to do this, not any of the scouts."

"You bring up a most excellent point, dear  _thêl._ Why us? Why not one of the scouting parties? Surely they are more capable of us."

"We are not seriously questioning the council's decision? They might change their minds. Do not spoil this Dorion," Atheo argued.

"I am not spoiling anything. Just think about it! Why trust us with such a precious task?"

" _Ada_  already said we are the representatives of our people, our guilds. He is a scholar, just like you, naneth was a seer, just like me but I am also a soldier. Atheo is a soldier and metal worker. We helped to build the great library. We have been training for this moment our whole lives. Dear brother, trust the council to know what they are doing and trust us to see it through." Katia had already made her way to Dorion and took his hands in hers, eyes pleading for him to agree. The man sighed and nodded, before smiling at his sister.

"Grey Havens here we come!" Atheo shouted before sprinting out the council chamber doors, whooping as her went. Katia grinned after him and followed, pulling Dorion with her. Yes, much merriment was to be had tonight.

* * *

**Note:** The Beorn in this story is not Beorn the Shapeshifter near Carrock. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Please R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but the characters I have created.

* * *

The room filled with 'ayes' one after another as the council made their decision. The worry and doubt grew heavy on their hearts and minds and they all felt it. "Who should we send? We cannot put the scouts that have just returned back out there. They need their rest. We still have more scouts but they are quite far away and on their own missions," Beorn questioned.

Calen piped up once more, "We need a fresh set of eyes on the situation. The best of our people who know the lands and the other races, who can defend themselves mentally and physically."

Thurin, leader of the seer guild, spoke. "I have three youths in mind. They are almost perfect for this mission." He briefly glanced to Beorn and Vanesse. "Katia, Dorion and Atheo. They are well versed in the ways of Middle-Earth and have proven themselves in training."

Beorn nearly paled at the mention of his children, but he was quick to recompose himself. "They have never been outside of Almaren, I am not so sure they would survive."

"Perhaps that is the point," Iston interjected, "If they can find safe passage, if they can survive, then so can the rest of our people. They are much loved and will inspire hope. I have every confidence in them. As should we all. It is time we start entrusting our youth with difficult tasks. With the coming war, there will be many hardships and we have to be prepared. They are very special Driackii. They will never realize their potential here. If the prophecy is true, this task they must do."

* * *

**.Three Days Later.  
**

The three companions found themselves and their horses on a raft that carried them across the waters of the isle towards the eastern border of Mordor where the Mountain of Shadows ended. Excitement for leaving Almaren filled them, but so did dread. They had spent three days packing and studying the map of Middle-Earth, trying to find the best route to take to Rivendell. They had decided west to Gondor would be too dangerous for a large group of people. Passing east of Mordor might prove more advantageous.

_"What about the glamhoth? We heard that some resided in the east." Dorion quipped as he and the other two huddled around the map._

_"I doubt they are many in number but we should be wary of them. We should keep close to the river and follow it towards Hildorien. Then turn west towards Rhun," Atheo replied. "Shall we cross the gap between Rhun and Mordor. It will get us to the Woodland Realm in no time."_

_Katia shook her head, brows furrowed, "No. That takes us too close to Barad-dur. The enemy is ever watchful of that land and it is in the open. That desolate waste is scoured by orcs and Nazgul and Pan Ada knows what else. We shall go around the Sea of Rhun, stay as close to its border as possible. Our people have yet to scout those lands so we do not know what to expect other than the rumored Easterlings. Best not peak anyone's interest."_

_"It will take us months to get to Esgaroth that way," Dorion replied. "And that is an open steppe. It is just as defenseless as the gap."  
_

_"Yes, that may be, but so far it is the safest and that is what matters most. From the Sea of Rhun, we can follow the Celduin past the Mountains of Mirkwood to Esgaroth. Anything south of the Old Forest Road is much too dangerous from what I heard. Foul creatures from Dol Guldur have infested the realm. We can get more information from the scouts when we reach them and figure out what to do from there."_

_Katia was met with silence so she was forced to look up at the two to find they were staring at her. "What?"_

_"Nothing...just...you are really good at this," Atheo replied._

_"I was trained for this. I had better be good." Katia folded up the map and shoved it into her bag._

Over a fortnight later the company had arrived near the east of the Sea of Rhun. They had managed to narrowly avoid a group of Easterlings by hiding in the tall grass of the open steppe. They had to coerce their horses to lay down and remain hidden as well which the steeds were amazingly compliant with. They kept watch day and night, rotating their shift so that two slept and one stayed awake. They did not rest easy until they were out of Rhun and at the fork of the Celduin that led towards the Woodland Realm. It took another month and a half for them to reach Esgaroth. By the time they had gotten to the city-harbor they were travel weary and haggard. They had withstood the coming tides of winter, avoided their enemies and managed to survive on what little food and drink they had left. It had been a bleak two months.

Nonetheless, they were happy to see the two scouts stationed at Esgaroth and the scouts were just as happy to see fellow kinsmen. Falen and Kalen, identical twins, had given the companions some lodgings and so they rested for a week, took in their fill of food and exchanged stories. Katia had to explain that they were on their way to Imladris to seek out Lord Elrond's council and find a safe passage to the Grey Havens.

"Why are you going to Grey Havens?" Falen, the dark-haired scout inquired, finishing off his dinner.

"Well...some things have developed in the south. Have you heard the rumors?"

"About a war comin'? About Mairon? Aye." Kalen, the other stated. "But a lot of people talk in idleness."

"Idle talk or not, our people are concerned it might reach Almaren. We would be surrounded on all sides by the enemy and no one knows about us. No help would come. So a council was called...Almaren is to be abandoned once we find safe passage to the Grey Havens," Atheo said. That all too familiar silence fell over the room.

"Cannot say that surprises me. I always wondered why we hadn't left sooner," Falen finally replied before knocking back the last of his pint. "Though it'd be hard to move such a large group of people undetected. Elves and men alike will hear of it."

"Hence why were sent to look into the matter. We might be able to obtain help from the elves," Dorion interjected. "Just a matter of getting to Imladris."

"Well I know the road past Imladris to the Grey Havens is pretty safe. You get our people there and the rest is easy. Look the inhabitants here get a wee fidgety when winter settles in and especially if strangers from far away stay too long. So if ya wantin' to get to Imladris before first snow, you best set off tomorrow." Kalen replied, clearing away the plates from their dinner. "But try not to be a stranger. Come see us again."

Later that night Katia turned over in her cot to see that Dorion was just as awake as she was. "They blend in well," she randomly mused.

Dorion smirked and nodded, "Aye, they do. Their accent really threw me off."

"Do ya think they'll keep it?" Katia mocked before snickering at herself.

"I must say it is a nice change of pace. The twins are the first friendly people we have seen in nearly two months. How do you think Atheo is taking all this?" Dorion shifted his gaze to the cot opposite them where the red-head was fast asleep.

"He looks the most at peace I have ever seen him. He was practically giddy when we came across those kine."

"Oh that was just his hunter ways coming out. He tries ever so hard to get me to join him."

"You should."

"What me kill an animal?" Dorion scoffed. He never liked the idea of killing animals himself. He would eat it just the same but he was a cop out when came to hunting. Hence why he never joined Atheo.

"You are a skilled archer."

"I reserve that for practice targets...and now for any foul creature we come across. Do you think us likely to see any orcs crossing through the woodland?"

"Falen did confirm that many beasts had been coming out of Dol Guldur. Orcs and giant spiders, even the very air is said to be shrouded in darkness. I do not look forward to traveling through there."

"Let us not forget King Thranduil. Apparently he has become very suspicious of trespassers."

"It is his right to be. These are troubled times dear brother. Anyone could be a servant of Mairon. That worries me the most."

"Hm. Let us not dwell on it any longer. Tomorrow will be a long day. We should get some sleep."

The siblings soon fell asleep, enjoying their last night of rest in security. They knew until they reached the halls of Thranduil, they would not rest well again. That being said, if the king did not allow them to stay, they would have to carry on to Imladris. With the encroaching winter, Katia did not see the company getting over the Misty Mountains. She only hoped their cunning would prick Thranduil's hospitality and assuage his distrust.

* * *

 _'You cannot'_  a voice echoed  _'you cannot stop death!'_

Katia jolted awake to be greeted by the morning sun. Atheo was already up and packing away his things. "Did you say something?"

Atheo shook his head before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Dorion's head. An 'ompf' sound came from beneath and Atheo cracked a boy-ish grin. Katia shook off the voice she heard and crawled out of her cot to prepare for the day's journey.

Falen and Kalen had given the companions extra provisions and offered them some more advice before seeing them off. The youth left their horses in Esgaroth, as they would not be able to get through the woods, and continued on foot. The rocky terrain by the river was a nice change from the plains of Rhun and the trees were a welcome sight, though that welcome was short lived. The three had reached the border of the Woodland Realm by nightfall and decided to make camp, as they would not be resting until they found Thranduil's halls.

Atheo was starting up a small fire when something in the air made him stop his movements. His eyes settled onto the woods ahead, observing the trees, looking for any signs of life. "Did anyone else feel that?"

Katia too was staring at the forest, while Dorion made ready his bow. With them being Driackii, they were incredibly attuned to the nature around them. Something was positively off with this place, they could sense that much. "The trees, they are not happy. Whatever it is in Dol Guldur has thoroughly upset this place. Be on your guard. I suspect there are secrets here not even the elves know about."

The woman woke again with a sense of uneasiness, as if their every move was being watched. She found she was not overly fond of this feeling and wanted to be rid of it. The company set off again ever wary of the lingering evil that surrounded them. The deeper they went into the realm, the darker it became. The woods were a wonder to behold. The trees were massive with many twisting branches that reached up into the canopy hoping to reach light but to no avail. The darkness was palpable. It was a good thing the company could see in such poor conditions as it would have led anyone else to their doom.

 _"We have strayed."_  Dorion whispered.

Katia stopped her movement, amber eyes observing their surroundings. Everything looked the same. They must have been traveling for half a day and they had yet to run across any elf scouts, or orc scouts for that matter. She idly wondered if anyone had been driven mad by just standing in the Woodland Realm.

Back in Esgaroth she had heard the mumblings of men about how the woods were cursed. "It won't be long before the evil out there reaches us. Those blitherin' elves can only hold 'em back for so long." She had imagined the outside world to be a lot less harsh and little more beautiful. Esgaroth offered no such thing. A town floating on a lake, it was the same as D'ni but had lacked all the magnificence of her beloved city. Atheo ate it up though and even Dorion had taken to scribbling down as much as he could in his journal.

Snapping back to the present, Katia nodded to a tree with a silent command to Dorion. He approached the tree and took off his glove. He trembled slightly, afraid to touch its bark but he shook it off and did it anyway. There was a reason why his name was Dorion. It meant Son of Land. On his birth the seers said he would be a great scholar. He would be able to communicate with nature like no other. Hence why he was no fan of hunting. Katia had the same ability but it was not as prominent. Her talent lie in communicating with things that were beyond this world. The things that people could not hear, touch or see, but knew were there, lingering in the shadows.

 _"The forest is poisoned with evil. Death has claimed much of it. The trees are now empty husks harboring great spiders. And they are coming for us."_  Dorion moved from the tree and readied his bow as a branch broke in the distance. A spine-tingling shout followed.

"They know we are here." Atheo, not bothering to whisper, pulled out his sword.

The three huddled together, back to back, and calmly awaited their enemy though their hearts sounded in their ears. The beats of their hearts were soon drowned out by the hollering of orcs as they swung through the trees. Then complete silence came as quickly as it had gone. An arrow pierced through the arrow, heading straight for Katia but she was quick and cut the arrow in two before it ever hit her. "You will have to do better filth!"

"Kill them!" Came the command from an opposing direction. All too suddenly orcs descended upon them thrusting with spears and swinging with swords. The companions had never fought an enemy but they knew how to fight. Within minutes ten dead orcs lay at their feet. They were no longer back to back. Instead they spread out, taking on the orcs as they came. Screams and the clashing of metal filled the air. The orcs had greatly underestimated their prey and decided to make for a hasty retreat. "Leave 'em for the spiders!"

Just like that, silence had filled the air again as the orcs left.

"Haha, what a victory!" Atheo shouted. Clearly he found the fight invigorating.

There was a groan and subsequent thud. Katia could immediately sense something was wrong. Her attention was on her brother who was now a huddled mass on the ground. "Dorion!" She rushed to his side to see a dagger protruding from his abdomen. She pulled it out and the blade disintegrated. "Oh no. No no no. That was a Morgul blade!" The terror on her face sent a pang through Atheo's heart.

"We need to get him to the elves. Neither one of us are healers."

"Yes but where are they?" Atheo questioned, kneeling down beside the two.

Dorion shuddered as the poison began making its way through his blood, the dagger moving towards his heart. With a shaky hand he pointed to his left. A crack echoed throughout the forest coming from the opposite side. Atheo and Katia eyed that area but even they could not see what was coming.

"Spiders?" Atheo glanced to Katia, worried about the fate of his friend.

"Go." She commanded. Atheo wasted no time. He slung Dorion over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes and jogged in the direction of where he hoped the elves lived.

Katia stayed a distance behind, with every intention of slowing the spiders down. Hopefully her two friends would find an elf patrol.

The spiders came amassed and ready to bag a fresh kill. The woman was terrified of such creatures but she held her wits together and fought them off, liberating them of their limbs as they careened towards her. Those that were injured twisted and jumped about at the sting of her blade and scurried off. It did not help, though, for she was soon surrounded.

"Oh  _pan ada_ , help me." It was then she got an idea. She should be able to communicate with these things! She began whispering in Black Speech, one of the many languages she learned years ago, one she never thought she'd have to use.  _"Go back! Go back from whence you came!"_

The spiders slowed a bit, obviously confused that this human looking woman knew the language of the Dark Lord.

Katia then spoke up, more confident in her words  _"Go back beasts! You have no claim here. The will of your lord commands you."_

A power emanated from the woman that the spiders did not like. As if her very being there was disturbing to them. They hissed their discontent and quickly retreated, leaving her alone in quiet once more.

Once she was sure they were gone, the brunette released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She was amazed that even worked and slightly concerned that it did.

A shout from where her two friends went caught her attention and she was on the move again. Katia barreled through the forest, jumping over fallen branches and ducking under low ones. Atheo had gone a lot further than she thought. She was tempted to call out his name but she knew that was a terrible idea. Didn't the orcs and spiders retreat? Her mind raced as she came crashing through the underbrush to see Atheo's hand clasped around the arrow in his leg and Dorion on the ground. Katia spun around, on the ready for something else to attack.

 _"Are you well?"_  She inquired in their Valarin tongue.

"Aye." Atheo pulled out the arrow with a grunt. When he saw what kind of make it was, his face fell. "Katia," he whispered.

Katia eyed him and then the arrow. Elvish.

" _Friends! We are friends to the Woodland Realm and to King Thranduil. We mean no harm._ " Sindarin flowed from her lips just as easily as the Black Speech. She realized their dark clothing, hooded and shrouded may not have eased suspicions. So she sheathed her sword and removed her hood to show they were indeed not orcs. Atheo did the same, his red hair shone a brilliance even in the darkness of this forest.

 _"Very well,"_  came a response. A tall, slender man equipped with a bow and a cold gaze moved from behind a tree. Katia could see he had blue eyes much like Atheo's but the similarities stopped there. His face looked as if it was sculpted from marble, his hair a light blonde color and perfectly braided.

_"My friends, they are injured. We were set upon by orcs. That one there was struck with a Morgul blade. I beg of you, please help us. We seek refuge."_

The man regarded them for a moment before commanding the others in his guard to move out. The other elves came out of hiding and carefully hauled Atheo to his feet and hoisted Dorion up to help them back to the gates.  _"Come with us. King Thranduil will want to see you."_

Katia bowed her head slightly,  _"Mellon-nin."_

* * *

 **Note** : Waaaah, finally getting to Mirkwood after all that build-up. Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but the characters I have created.

* * *

Reaching the gates of the halls of King Thranduil was a sight to behold. The evening sun had cascaded its warm rays upon the building and it practically glistened in the light. Katia was understandably shocked by such beauty. She even stopped in her tracks when her eyes first took hold of it. "My...how wonderful," she breathed out.

The elf turned and smirked at her all too obvious amazement. Katia knew there were things in the world that could and would outdo the beauty of her city but she never knew how she would react. Gawking seemed appropriate. Now that they were in the light, the elf could properly see the woman and her companions. It was his turn to be shocked. She lacked the pointy ears but she looked so much like an elf. Katia shifted her gaze, feeling eyes on her. She raised a brow at the elf and he quickly looked away. "I apologize," he said with a sheepish smile, switching to common-tongue, "I thought...do you have any elven ancestors?"

Katia began walking towards the gates again, her companions a bit ahead, "I do. My ancestors were Telerin."

"I see. I have never met a Telerin before. I hear they are well known for their singing."

"Indeed, their singing is quite enchanting."

"And what of your companions?"

"They are my brothers." Katia decided to tread carefully and stick to the truth as much as possible. She would only speak in half truths if it came to it. They still had a long road ahead of them and she wanted to sow the seeds of trust.

"Do you live amongst the Telerins? I ask because your Sindarin is perfect."

"No, we live with the Gondorians now but we have interacted with the elves regularly." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"I apologize again. My father should be asking the questions. I shall stop."

"Your father?"

"Yes, King Thranduil. I am his son, Legolas."

"Oh...well my name is Katia. I have never met a prince before."

"A pleasure Katia. You live with the Gondorians and you have not met their prince? Sorry, I said I would stop asking questions."

Katia chuckled in good-nature, "I mind not. It is refreshing. I am so used to learning and asking the questions, rarely do they get asked of me."

Legolas silently conceded with a bow of his head and led her to his father's throne. Her two companions were broken off from the group and taken to the healing chambers. Atheo looked back and locked eyes with Katia who gave him a simple nod. The quick stoniness to her face told him two words only: 'say nothing'. Atheo nodded back and allowed himself to be taken away with Dorion.

The brunette found herself in awe again as she slowly spun around to take in as much of the halls as possible. She could now see there were two parts to this palace as it were. It seemed everyone lived below ground in relative safety but there was access to the upper levels that allowed them to see over the tops of the trees. Oh how she wished to be up there now. As they made the ascent to the throne, Katia saw elements of wood and metal, entwined and in harmony. It's what gave these chambers its awesome shape. It was as if the roots of the trees were built into the place. Dorion would have a fit if he ever saw this. Her expression grew worried and pensive, all too aware of her brother's condition. When her eyes rested on the King, she recomposed herself and put on a neutral facade. She humbly bowed her head in respect. " _Le suilon._ " (I greet you.)

"Father, we found this woman and two of her companions in the forest. They were attacked by orcs. One has been stabbed with a Morgul blade and the other was accidentally shot...by me." Legolas turned to Katia and bowed his head in apology. "They were dressed in dark clothing, I thought them to be orcs at first."

"Or more likely spies." King Thranduil interrupted, his voice seemed to fill the entire room without the trace of an echo. "Curious is it not? Three seemingly harmless humans passing through my domain. You dress in dark clothing and carry weapons in elvish design."

Katia finally took the moment to look up at him. One word came to mind: arrogant. He probably wasn't, but he carried it like the crown on his head. He was clothed in a lovely silver coat, lavish rings on his fingers, and he was lazily draped halfway across his throne. His blue eyes pierced through her amber ones upon his accusation. She bit her tongue and waited for him to continue.

Thranduil rose a brow at the fact that this woman held his gaze so defiantly. He smirked and moved down the stairs. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes never leaving hers until he was about a foot away. She took in his full opposing height. He was just as tall as Atheo and Dorion. Were she any shorter than her 5'11 stature, she might have been intimidated. "So are you?" Thranduil finally continued.

"No. My brothers and I were visiting friends in Esgaroth before making our way to Imladris. We wanted to arrive there before winter set in and believed the quickest way would be through your forests. I apologize if we were trespassing but we mean no harm."

Thranduil stood silently, considering the woman's words, "And from where did you come before being in Esgaroth?"

"Gondor."

"A long way from home and why is it you are going to Imladris?"

"My youngest brother is a scholar. He is researching our ancestry and wanted to seek out Lord Elrond's council." And there was the half-truth she so easily constructed.

"What council could Lord Elrond possibly give to a human researching his ancestry?"

"Our ancestry is Telerin."

At that Thranduil, tilted his head to the side. He stepped closer to the woman, his eyes running over her features. " _Pedig edhellon?_ "(Do you speak Elvish?)

Katia nodded, " _Fluently._ "

"I see. Yes, you are much too fair to be fully Gondorian. One could easily mistake you for an elf."

Katia cut eyes to Legolas who had been watching the interaction closely. He was quick to hide a sheepish smile.

"Very well." Thranduil stated, catching Katia's attention again. "I have decided you are not spies.  _Le nathlam hi._  (You are welcome here). I promise you, no more harm will come to you in my domain. Legolas, have a room prepared for her."

"Yes,  _adar_."

" _La fael, hir vuin._ " (Thank you, my lord.) Katie gave a bow of her head and turned to follow Legolas. That exchanged had happened too quickly. She figured this king was just as cunning as her and had something up his sleeve.

"One last thing," Thranduil's voice stopped her. She looked back expectantly. "What is your name?"

"Katia." He nodded once before moving to ascend to his throne once more. Katia took that as her cue to leave and followed Legolas.

* * *

"Do you mind if we go by the healing chambers first?" Katia inquired.

"Of course, you will want to make sure your siblings are well."

The brunette had a leisurely look around as she could now rest a little easier. The king had allowed them to stay as guests. She wondered if that had anything to do with their ancestry...or maybe because her brother and friend were wounded. Katia's face visibly fell. She was worried now more than ever for her brother's well being. Legolas did not miss it.

"Your brother will live," he stated reassuringly. "Our healing powers are unsurpassed. You are lucky we found you when we did."

Katia smiled only a fraction. Legolas meant well but his words did not sway the gloom of her heart. It wasn't until she able to clap eyes on Dorion that she felt better. Legolas waited by the door as she went over to the bed and sat next to Dorion. He was out cold. He was as pale as snow but his skin felt was as if it were on fire. Katia sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. She bent down and whispered something in his ear, too low for Legolas to make out. She then kissed his forehead before moving away and going over to Atheo, who had been sitting up and watching all three the whole time.

"Oi, I know that look and I refuse to have it." He chided.

Katia smiled forlornly, "You know how I worry."

"I do. Dorion was right. You are a mother hen."

This time she actually laughed. Atheo smiled at the desired effect of his words and grabbed her hand reassuringly, "We will be fine. These healers are quite good. Have you spoken to the king?"

"Aye, we are his welcomed guests. In fact, this is his son Legolas."

Atheo looked past Katia to the blonde in the doorway. The elf walked closer to the two and slightly bowed his head, "I must apologize to you. It was I who shot you with the arrow."

"Was it now?" The red head replied, almost indignantly.

" _Have a care!"_  Katia commanded in Valarin.

Atheo sighed and shook his head, "No need to apologize  _mellon_. I probably would have shot you too had I seen ya sulking around my woods with a body. I am Atheo." He held out his hand to shake and to show he had no hard feelings.

Legolas smirked and took his hand, " _Mellon-nin._ "

"I should leave you to rest." Katia stated, moving away from the cot. She gave her friend another smile before leaving the healing chambers. Legolas soon followed her and led the way to her room once more.

* * *

Thranduil's thoughts found themselves on Katia ever since she left the throne room with his son. He had never seen a human woman of such beauty. Credit must be given to her elven ancestry. He did not sense any deception on her part but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. Three siblings traveling from Gondor in such troubled times, he didn't blame them if they were as equally as distrustful of strangers as he was. He had more questions to ask but decided to wait for the morning. Just because he was letting them rest here did not mean he would rest easy.  _How unfortunate for the men to be so wounded in my domain._

As night fell, Thranduil took to wandering his glorious halls. Most areas were silent and devoid of life as many of the inhabitants had already retired. Katia was still awake. Her mind was overflowing with questions and contingencies, trying to cover every base. She had taken to pacing her room for nearly an hour. When she tired of that, she left and began exploring the halls in the hopes that it would ease her troubled mind. She was reminded of home and it made her miss it. The brunette had a hard time bearing with the thought of leaving Almaren. Young she may have looked, but she had already lived for over a thousand years. Though that was laughable compared to the age of the council members and only one had been alive during the First Age. The fact of the matter was, she would miss home.

Katia's path eventually led her to a small garden in the upper levels. It overlooked the forests of the Woodland Realm. The sky was clear and for the first time in three weeks, she saw the stars and moon shining brilliantly upon the inhabitants of Middle-Earth. Her heart swelled with euphoria at the sight and she moved closer to the balcony. She closed her eyes and soaked up the light. It reflected off her tanned skin and clothing as if she was emitting the light herself. It was then she felt at peace. No matter what worries filled her with dread, she would see them through. Her, Dorion and Atheo would complete their mission no matter how long it took. This was nothing simple. There were two other roads to explore that led out of Gondor. One passed closely by Mordor and Dol Guldur. The other went through Dunland. She could see the map clearly in her mind. If neither of the roads they were vetting worked, then the last option was to follow the western shores of Gondor all the way to the Grey Havens.

She calculated that with the first option the company was currently exploring, they could get to Grey Havens from Almaren in less than six months. With all of their people, it could take a year or more. Katia's thoughts froze, feeling the presence of another. She quickly turned around to spot Thranduil not too far away, silently watching her. "And how long have you been there my lord?"

"Long enough to see your heart and mind are troubled." Thranduil's head was free of its crown and he wore a long, red flowing gown. The details were intricate, spun with threads of silver that caught the light. The king was a sight to behold that was for sure. There were many handsome men in Almaren but none of them commanded their aesthetics quite so well. Not even Legolas captured the full essence of his father.

Katia looked away before she was caught staring. Though, Thranduil noticed this and remained unabashed by her scrutiny. He moved closer until he was standing beside her. "Nothing troubles me that I cannot handle my lord."  _By Valar's name of all the people I can run into._

"Hm. You came all the way here from Gondor. You three have handled yourselves well enough."

"Aye, alas, I was hoping to reach Imladris before the winter. That may no longer be an option. I spoke to your head healer and she informed me that Dorion is incredibly weak. He will not be fit for travel for many weeks but I do not wish to wear on your hospitality." Katia explained, keeping her sight ahead of her and on the forest below.

"Worry not, for I am patient."

Katia side-eyed him for a moment before bowing her head, " _La fael._ "

"I am curious, though. We do not get many travelers this way and I find it interesting that you three are researching your ancestry. Elvish ancestry at that."

"My brother is. Dorion. Atheo and I are tagging along. We like adventure."

"Surprising that your parents would allow three of their children to venture out for such a task."

"It was actually our father that pushed us to go. Perhaps he felt it was time for us to, leave the nest, as it were."

Thranduil regarded her in silence again. That nagging feeling this woman was hiding something pricked at him once more. He easily pushed it aside. "Still, I have my doubts. You could be lying to me. This land has grown dark and the servants of such darkness breathe on my very doorstep."

"You still mistrust us," Katia replied, almost sounding offended.

"No, not mistrust. Simply wary."

Katia finally turned and faced him, the annoyance evident on her features. "Are you then suggesting my lord that you can determine a person's worth at a simple glance? Because I do believe that is what your accusation is based upon. I understand your suspicions but I have already told you what you wanted to know yet you still question me and my siblings and our motives." The brunette had not meant to sound so harsh. That was evident by the slight widening of her eyes before her annoyance melted away. She knew that was a bad move on her part as she did not wish to spark the king's ire. Nevertheless, Driackii were free-spoken people. Rarely did they hold their tongue. This was a learning a curve she would have to overcome.

Thranduil's face turned stony at her impudence but it relaxed a moment later. "Surely you develop a fully formed opinion of someone's character upon first meeting them?"

"Hm. Well it would be a shame if my first impression of you proved correct."  _Oh, I must really learn to hold my tongue._

The garden fell silent as the king bored cerulean eyes into amber ones. He released an honest chuckle a moment later.  _Oh she is a clever one._ "You think me horrible." Thranduil wore an easy smile with that statement.

"No! I just..." how could she possibly explain she wasn't used to such uneasiness from people? "I do not appreciate  _your_  opinion of  _our_  character."

The king delighted in the fact that he had made her nervous moments after her defiant speech. Clearly she was used to speaking so freely.  _What strange creatures humans can be._  "Forgive my accusation then. Truly you mean well. The fact you look like a cornered doe speaks that much."

Katia opened her mouth to make a retort but thought better of it. Instead she excused herself, claiming she needed some rest before immediately making her way back to her accommodations. Thranduil looked after her until she was out of his sight. Despite himself he enjoyed the bit of invigoration the conversation had offered. There were few in his realm he could speak so candidly with.

She was strange indeed. He did not know about her siblings, if they were similar in manner to her. Thranduil turned back to the balcony to observe his domain. He reached out his hand and watched the light dance across his skin. He slightly furrowed his brows, remembering how the light practically made Katia shimmer. Perhaps that was again her elf ancestry at play. Though, he noticed how quickly her aura lessened when she was aware of his being there.  _Now how was she able to do that?_  The woodland king found himself curious once again by the strangers in his home. He was almost thankful that they would be stuck here for the next few weeks. He would get the information he wanted in due time and find out if his suspicions had a foundation.

* * *

Katia was not as delighted by the meeting as Thranduil. Once she was in her room, she went about chiding herself for being so brash with the royalty. Atheo probably would have laughed. Too many times had he found things that embarrassed others entirely hilarious. She was glad that him and her brother were bed ridden so as to not mock her for that display. Though much to her relief, Thranduil did not seem phased by it. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. The brunette thought may be her kin and the elves weren't that far removed after all.

She shook it off and decided to go to sleep. The next few weeks would prove to be taxing she would have to keep her tongue. She would have to remind the boys to do the same lest they be thrown into the dungeons, or worse, expelled from the realm before Dorion could get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but the characters I have created.

* * *

Atheo was up early, the dull throbbing in his leg woke him. He limped over to the still unconscious Dorion and frowned a bit. "Hang in there old friend. We're in King Thranduil's Hall now. From what I've seen...well...it is as if we are home. The king has welcomed us as his guests. Katia has managed a wonder, though I do not know how."

"I told him the truth." Atheo was visibly startled by the woman's voice. She chuckled and shook her head, moving away from the doorframe.

"You have really got to stop doing that...wait, you told Thranduil about us?"

"Well,  _mostly_  the truth. I told him we were from Gondor on our way to Imladris because our younger brother here is researching our Telerin ancestry and wants Lord Elrond's council. And that we were cutting across the woodlands because we had been visiting friends in Esgaroth. Though, he is wary of our presence."

"Beautifully done,  _dear sister._ " He gave Katia a smirk as she narrowed eyes at him.

"Unfortunately with Dorion's wound I do not believe we will not get to Lord Elrond before winter arrives."

"We have another month."

"And it takes nearly that long to heal from a Morgul blade."

"We might make it. Give the guy a chance. I mean, we at least have to try. Or would you rather stay here until February with the suspicious elf king?"

Katia sighed, knowing she had lost the quiet argument. She nodded in acquiescence and grasped his shoulder. "Think you can walk on that?" Her eyes directed themselves to his leg wound.

"I'm healing up just fine. The pain is almost completely gone now."

"Let us go for breakfast then."

* * *

Two weeks had passed by agonizingly slow. Atheo and Katia took to exploring the halls of Thranduil and becoming acquainted with the elves. They even began reading a few books in the library to pass the time. Atheo's leg healed up as he had said and even Dorion had awoken, though he was still weak. However his condition was promising. Hopefully they would be off in another week. Atheo and Katia had wandered out to the training grounds on this particular day to see Legolas and a few others practice. The elves were all rather adept in their skill of archery and swordsmanship. Atheo sized them up a bit wondering which one he could take on. He then cast his eyes upon a fellow red head that had just taken down her opponent. He clapped his hands in congratulations. "Very good, my lady, a bit stiff but good."

Katia did not bother to hide her amusement. Atheo was on the prowl. The elleth regarded him with the tilt of her head. "You are one of the Gondorians staying here."

"Aye. Atheo at your service."

"I am Tauriel, captain of the King's Guard."

"Mighty impressive that. Mind if I give it a go?" He inquired, pointing at the rack of swords.

Tauriel was silent a moment before cracking a small smile and gesturing that he was welcome. Atheo offered her a wink and moved to pick a sword. He expertly twirled one about, giving his nod of approval before turning to her. "I should warn you, I play dirty."

"Very well." Tauriel made at the ready and immediately began her attack.

Katia stood by and watched, idly wondering how her friend was not yet married. There were a fine selection of women back home. Perhaps he was a lot more like her than she believed. His heart belonged out here in the world. Leaving Almaren had renewed his spirits. This was the happiest she has seen him and now he was doing what he loved best with a fellow soldier. No one in Almaren could beat him at swordplay, except Katia that was. "Your brother is going to get himself hurt." A voice behind her announced.

She glanced back to see Legolas and cracked a smile, "Ah, he'll be fine." There was a loud thud as Atheo tumbled to the ground face first and Katia winced at the scene, "Well, maybe not his ego."

"Are you any good?" Legolas inquired, indicating to the two fighters.

"Oh I am the best amongst my people."

"May I try your talent then?"

Katia looked to the elf again and smiled with a nod, "If you wish your ego to be as bruised as my brother's, very well."

"That is a bit arrogant  _mellon_." Legolas quipped, handing her a sword.

Katia chuckled and graciously took the weapon, "Arrogance is false confidence, Legolas. I only speak truly."

The prince bowed his head and the brunette did the same before they too became enraptured with the training.

Tauriel had sent Atheo tumbling to the ground but he rolled out of it rather gracefully. She became distracted by Katia's taking on Legolas and before she could correct her gaze Atheo was on her. He kicked her leg out from under her and sent her to the ground rather harshly, placing the end of his sword on her neck, "You are beaten my lady." The woman sighed and nodded. Atheo grinned triumphantly and offered his hand to her, which she took with a quiet thank you.

"You are rather skilled, for a human."

Atheo feigned offense and placed a hand over his heart, "Ouch."

"I only meant well," Tauriel replied with a smile.

"Oh I know. Thank you. Though, I must admit if you were not distracted, I would have been beaten."

The pair then turned their attention to Legolas and Katia just as the woman had used her famous twirling defense to relieve her opponent of his sword. It was a quick slight of hand that involved a twist of the wrist that borderline would have broken it. It caused enough pain to make Legolas drop his sword, which Katia skillfully picked up. By the time they had faced each other again, the prince was weaponless and Katia had two pointed at him.

Legolas stood in awe and disbelief at her and bowed his head in respect, "I yield." Tauriel nearly gawked and Atheo grinned yet again. How had two humans beaten two skilled elf guards?

That's what Thranduil wanted to know as well. No one noticed he had been watching the entire time until he walked forward. "I have never seen anyone beat Tauriel or Legolas before."

"It was rather easy. It isn't about strength or skill my lord. Simply adaptation." Katia offered.

"Adaption." Thranduil repeated. He then removed his crown and coat before handing them to Legolas, who took them questioningly. The amusement in his father's eyes said everything. "Very well." The king already had his sword in hand as he made his way to where Katia stood.

"Are you sure, my lord? I can promise you I will not go easy."

"I would prefer you not. I want to know your full potential." Thranduil stated, not the slightest bit bothered.

Katia looked a bit uneasy and shifted her gaze to Atheo, who just shrugged, and then to Legolas who nodded reassuringly. She then looked back to the king, "Alright."

The brunette took a few slow, easy swings at Thranduil to see how he would react. The earnest raise of his brows indicated for her to not hold back. Katia did not. Her movements became more fervent as she struck at Thranduil blow after blow. He countered her maneuvers and gave his own offense. They continued their assessment of each other's strengths and weaknesses as their pace quickened. There were a few near misses that would have cost a limb if the movements were not purposely controlled. A jump away here, a twirl and low swing there. Before too long, the pair had gathered an ever watchful crowd.

"No one has ever beaten King Thranduil in a duel," Tauriel told Atheo.

He grinned, "And no one has ever beaten Katia."  _This is getting interesting. Just don't injure him._

Thranduil made a false move in an attempt to trick Katia since he knew she was quickly adapting to his fighting style. She had fallen for it or so he thought. With her miscalculated swing Thranduil was able to grab her armed wrist and pull it down and away, making her point her sword towards the ground. With the same move he pulled her close enough to place the blade of his sword on her neck. They were mere inches away and Thranduil grinned at her defeat. "You are beaten."

Katia returned the smile, "Am I?" Thranduil felt a pat against his upper inner thigh. Cerulean eyes glanced down to see a dagger pressed dangerously close to the family jewels. He looked back up and Katia winked. The king tilted his head in regard to her cunning move and lowered his sword. He let her wrist go and she backed away, sliding the dagger back in its sheath.

"Skilled and clever. Thank you for that."

Katia bowed her head as Thranduil took his leave and turned to Atheo who just stood there with a knowing grin.  _Oldest trick in the book. The elves still have a lot to learn._

"I have never seen that move before." Tauriel commented as she moved towards the other woman.

Katia put the sword away and shrugged. "Like I said, all about adaptation. You lot look at fighting as a battle strategy, we look at it as a dance involving many patterns and steps. You have to be attune to your opponent. Follow their steps. It is about learning how to survive by any means necessary. Even if it involves sly tricks such as that. You can be ruthless without being mean about it."

The woman motioned to the elleth and she stepped over. Thranduil took her place next to Atheo and Legolas. Katia grabbed two short sparing sticks and gestured to Tauriel to do the same. "Follow the opposite of my moves."

Katia put her left arm behind her back and Tauriel did the same with her right. Slowly they began a dance until Tauriel learned the moves. They were fluid but sharp like the notes on a music sheet. "Can you hear it? Listen carefully Tauriel. Can you hear the music we are creating? The drums!" The brunette suddenly thrust forward, introducing a new step to the dance, and Tauriel jumped back missing the blow. "And the violins."

"Yes," Tauriel breathed, astonished at the ethereal music on the air. As if a fell voice was directing their every move. They quickened their pace, repeating the previous steps until both weapons were in play and new moves were being created, the one adapting to the other. By the end of it they were at a draw, much as Katia and Thranduil had been.

"See? It is a dance."

"I will keep that in mind." The elleth bowed her head in respect, "Have you two trained with elves before?"

Atheo jumped into the conversation, "No, not really. We have heard of how they fight, though. Seen how men. Katia and I just combined the two tactics and added some of our own for something most people do not get to see."

"Then I am humbled by your sharing it with us. Thank you. If you will excuse me, I need to start my patrol soon."

"As do I," Legolas quipped. He bowed his head to the pair before meeting Katia's gaze, "Until next time,  _mellon_."

Thranduil too bowed his head and left with the others, having his own duties to attend.

Once the elves were out of ear shot, Katia turned and smacked Atheo across the shoulder, "Are you insane? Going after the captain of the guard."

"What? Can I not make friends here?"

Katia scoffed and gave her companion a knowing look, "Our definition of the word is quite different."

"Oh and you're not fancying a go at the prince?"

"Since when I have ever been interested in matters of the heart?"

Atheo opened his mouth to responded but then took a moment to think about her question. She had a point. Many men had tried to court her but she turned them all down, which he could never understand why. She just wasn't interested. At all. He shook his head, "Things can change. People change."

"Not me." Katia responded as she walked away.

"Mmm hmm." Atheo was not all too convinced by her conviction. Elves were different from Driackii. They were the fairer cousins after all in looks and behavior. To Atheo, they struck similarities with a cultured garden, while Driackii were more like wild flowers.  _How interesting it would be if all our people were together in one place._ He saw the looks on Thranduil and Legolas's faces. They were impressed with his dear friend and how it amused him so. The elves were in for a true shock once they found out who their guests really were.

* * *

Katia had decided the garden she found on her first night was her favorite. Whenever she needed a place to herself, she would come here. No one bothered coming to this area and she was thankful for that. She had spent many nights just laying on a bench next to the balcony until the sun came up. The Driackii much like the elves did not require sleep. Only the time to think on pleasant things. However, Katia could sometimes will herself to sleep and dream. Tonight, though, she was thinking of her home. This very spot reminded her of her room. Curtains with intricate designs hung from her walls and billowed softly whenever the wind came through her open window. She liked to sketch in her spare time, so much of her artwork was put up on the walls as well. Books were stacked on a shelf and on the floor beside her bed. The scouts brought her little trinkets back from the realms they traveled to and those were strewn about the room - on the table, on the shelf, and hanging from the ceiling. Her desire to experience the outside world was obvious and now that she was out here, she longed for home.

The brunette softly laughed at the notion, glancing down at the sketch of Thranduil's Hall she had been working on. For some reason she could not quite catch its essence and it was beginning to annoy her.

"You come here quite often."

Katia gave a start before recomposing herself. Now she knew how Atheo felt whenever she noiselessly strode up.

"Troubled again?" Thranduil inquired, ignoring her reaction to his arrival.

"Reminiscent, actually."

"I suppose it is natural to miss home. You are not a wanderer after all."

"No. I am not." She snapped her sketchbook shut and set it aside, keeping her eyes on the forest. She had tended to keep her conversations short with Thranduil, but with Legolas she could speak more freely. Perhaps it was because she wasn't used to conversing with kings. The Driackii didn't have any. Alas every fiber of his being set her teeth on edge and she had no idea why. Though fighting on equal grounds with him had proved to be most envigorating.

"You have been here for quite awhile now, made acquaintances amongst my people, even my son and you have proven you bear no ill intent. Nor do I.  _Peditham hi sui vellyn_? (May we speak as friends now?)"

Katia actually looked at him this time. His face was calm and honest. She wasn't exactly sure on how to answer but she decided to welcome his friendship would prove beneficial before too long. She needed him to trust her. The brunette nodded and looked away once more.

"Good. I am glad for it. You know you may speak freely with me. Indeed I welcome it. Rarely has anyone been so... _honest_  with me, as you have."

Katia furrowed her brows, "I'm not sure how long you would enjoy my particular breed of honesty before throwing me out of your realm. I have learned there are only so many things you can be candid with when conversing with elves. You all enclose yourselves within your domain. Curious to learn new things but not so keen to explore. Do you not know the two go hand in hand?" Katia set eyes upon him again, becoming relaxed in her own skin around him but still on the guard.

 _Ah there was the Katia he desired to know._  "Indeed we do know but as you have already seen, the world has grown cold and dangerous towards travelers. In my case, it would be unwise for the king to leave his kingdom."

The woman nodded, accepting his reasons. She glanced down to her fingers in idle thought before speaking up again. "I had been confined to my homeland most of my life. I had not seen past her borders. I wanted so desperately to escape but I could not. So I escaped in books, in the facts of Middle-Earth and the fiction of other worlds" - she hesitated - "This is the first time I have gotten to leave home. I was terrified when my father suggested my siblings and I go to Imladris on our own but excited all the same. The world is a dangerous place but so very wonderful. All this different life. Books and stories simply do it no justice. My father knew we had been interested in our ancestry, Dorion especially. So here we are." Katia fell silent. She had told another half truth and she wasn't too comfortable with it. Her people trusted her and the others to tell the elves of their existence because they would need help but she feared Thranduil's reaction. She knew they would have a better chance with Lord Elrond as was a rather sociable elf, not so quick to judge strangers.

Thranduil observed the woman carefully as he had for the past fortnight. She seemed a woman lost in this world. Her mind and heart were always elsewhere. Perhaps up there amongst the stairs or in some distant land but she was always far, far away. It was obvious she was in tune with nature and to the people around her but she also seemed as if she did not belong. He snapped himself from his thoughts, finding that he was becoming too mesmerized by her mystery.

"Your brother, Dorion, he is getting better. I imagine you will be leaving soon."

"Aye. As soon as he is able to travel we will make for Imladris."

"In that case, I thought you would like to have this," Thranduil handed Katia a rolled parchment which she steadily took. She unrolled it to reveal more detailed map of the wilderland that contained the Iron Hills, Mirkwood Forest and Imladris.

She smiled up at the king in gratitude. It was the first time she had ever graced him with such a smile and he found that he like to see her do it more often. "Thank you, my lord."

"No need for titles, Katia. We are friends now."

The woman dipped her head, " _Mellon-nin._ "

* * *

"I cannot believe I have been utterly useless for two weeks now!" Dorion complained, shuffling around his room and getting dressed the best he could. He was no longer bed ridden and wanted to move as much as possible. He knew they only had a week left before they needed to leave and wanted to start exploring the halls.

Atheo looked up from his book from time to time to watch his friend's frantic movements. "Be thankful you are not dead."

"I am! I am even more thankful that we are guests in King Thranduil's realm...have you met him yet?"

"Aye, he means well enough, though he does not talk to me all that much. It seems your sister holds his interest...and the prince's." The red head uttered feigning innocence as he looked back to his book. He had abandoned reading the words as he knew Dorion's reaction would be too good to miss.

Dorion froze in mid-step, those words sinking in.  _Holding. Interest._  He blinked and snapped his head to Atheo before marching over and relieving him of his book. "What does that mean?"

"They like her."

Green eyes narrowed down at blue ones, "Like her how?"

"Relax, they see her as a friend. They are starting to trust us and that is what we need.

Dorion considered his words before straightening up again.  _Ever the protective brother._

"Finish getting ready will you. The feast will start soon."

Not a moment later and Katia came in, already dressed for the feast. She wore a pleasant smile as she greeted her brother and gathered him up into a hug. "I am so glad to see well, brother."

"And you, sister. Atheo tells me you have paved the way for us."

"Indeed. I feel our meeting with Elrond will be even more fruitful." She held up the map for the two of them to see. "King Thranduil has given me a map of the realm. It details where the patrols have found spiders. I was wrong about the Old Forest Road. Everything below the Forest River is infested. It is their last line of defence. It is no wonder they've been so wary. However, we may be able to take the elf path to the river Anduin. I was hoping to use the Old Ford and cross but I have been informed that the bridge there has been destroyed. Apparently a shapeshifter lives not too far away from there who may be able to help...his name is Beorn."

"Like our father?" Dorion questioned, taking the map and studying it. Atheo rose and joined him.

"Mmm. We can be in Imladris by the end of the month once you are fit enough to travel."

"I only just found my feet," Dorion stated, handing the map to Atheo before moving to a mirror and making sure he looked proper.

"I know but we need the rest of you to catch up by the end of the week if we are to pass the Misty Mountains before first snow. If not, we will be stuck here another three months...or we will have to find a way around."

"Oh no. The only way around is through the Gap of Rohan, or through it by way of Moria. Neither one of those are acceptable. Worry not, sister, we will be on our way soon enough."

* * *

 **Note:**  Wahey, they're making progress~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but the characters I have created.

* * *

Another week had passed and the companions were finally ready to leave. They had set off from home nearly four months ago now and they were still making good timing despite the injuries endured. Katia was confident that with proper planning and the help of the elves, Almaren could be emptied by the end of the millennium.

The brunette was busy packing when she heard a knock on her open door. She looked back and spotted Legolas standing there. He was dressed in his usual armour when he went out on patrol. Katia had seem him in more casual clothing like his father but only a few times. It seemed the prince was always out protecting the realm and his people. The woman admired that. "I see you are almost ready. My guardsmen and I are to see you and your siblings to the edge of the forest. It is a two-day journey to the other side. We would like to be assured you were sent off safely from the realm."

"Your guidance is most welcomed, then.  _Mellon-nin._ "

When she had finished, the pair walked together to the front gate where Dorion and Atheo were already waiting. Thranduil was there too to see them off. The woman tilted her head at that but thought nothing further of it. She and Thranduil had become friends after all. He held out his hand to her which she took. He offered her a pleasant smile, " _Na lû e-govaned vîn_ (Until next we meet). You are all welcome in my domain.  _Novaer_  (Farewell)." He then turned to her companions, placed his hand on his heart and bowed his head. It was a common gesture of welcome and farewell amongst the elves. The three companions did the same before taking their leave.

"I should very much like to return here," Dorion stated once they crossed the bridge.

"It's likely we will. Worry not." Atheo replied, patting his friend on the back.

The next two days had gone by relatively smoothly. They had surprisingly not encountered any spiders along the way. Though everyone was still on their guard. Nonetheless, it gave the group some time to talk amongst themselves. They continued to exchange stories as they had done in Thranduil's Hall and had all hoped to meet again soon.

Once they were clear of the forest, they could see the sun shining again. The way before them was out in the open and seemingly clear of foul creatures. The only opposing thing were the Misty Mountains in the distance. It was a nice change of pace to be free of the dense foliage.

"Travel south along the river for another day and you will find the dwelling of Beorn. He will help you cross the river." Legolas indicated.

Katia gave him a smile and a nod, "I thank you all for your hospitality and I hope we can meet again soon." With a hand on their heart and a bow of their head, the three set off again for Imladris.

"I cannot believe we have to pass over that," Dorion said to no one in particular, eyeing up the peaks of the mountains.

"We can take the High Pass as it is the most direct route to Imladris. It's been considered safe for quite some time now. I just hope the weather holds." Katia answered.

* * *

"They were rather pleasant guests," Tauriel stated as she and Legolas watched them go. "Even the king considers them friends now."

"I think their presence eased father's suspicions about strangers. If only a little."

"And what about you,  _mellon_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you looked at Katia. You like her." The red head teased.

"Do not be ridiculous. As much as I enjoyed her company, and that of her brothers, they are human. Our friendship will be short lived." With that Legolas turned on his heel and went back into the forest, ignoring the raised brow of the captain. She cared for Legolas, as any friend would and she only wanted to see him happy. As did his father. She looked back at the companions in the distance as they disappeared over a hill. Her thoughts turned to the fellow red head, she too wanted to be happy.

* * *

"Friends of Thranduil you say?" Inquired the giant rubbing his black, bushy beard.

Atheo gulped looking up at the skin changer.  _Why is he so big? Why is everything here so big?_  He flinched out of the way of a giant bee before continuing. "W-we just travelled from his realm. We're on our way to Rivendell to see Lord Elrond. We were hoping to cross the river and take the High Pass. He said you would be able to help us."

Beorn hummed in thought and it seemed to vibrate the companions' very bones. "The bridge to Old Ford has been lost long ago. I can ferry you across the river and guide you to the foot of the mountains. You should be careful, though, goblins and wargs have taken refuge near there." He seemed entirely disgusted by the subject of goblins judging by his expression.

"Thank you, dear friend but when did goblins start occupying the area again? I was led to believe the pass has been safe since the War of Dwarves and Orcs."

"It has been, but I fear their returning presence has changed that. I know not when they came back, only that they have. So be on your guard. We should leave now if you want to reach the mountains by nightfall. It's a day's journey on horses and from there to Rivendell it will take you another five on foot." He then sauntered off to prepare for their departure.

"Goblins and wargs, "Dorion repeated once Beorn was out of earshot. "That could be problematic."

"Well that is why we're going through the trouble of figuring everything out now. With the help of the elves and this skin changer, we can get our people to Imladris with little to no trouble at all."

"That is if the elves will help us. How do we tell them that a previously unknown race of half-elves are fleeing their secret home for the Undying Lands, hm? Wise and perceptive they may be, but it does not mean they will believe us."

"Dorion why are you so negative? Look at the help we received just being 'Gondorians'. Fear not, dear brother, Lord Elrond is part of the White Council. He will believe us." Katia offered giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

**.Four Days Later.**

The three companions had successfully gone through the High Pass. There were no enemies in their path and the weather held but it was still very cold and according to what Beorn had told them, there were still another two days to go before they reached Imladris. However they were not used to such extremely cold temperatures. It was always mild in Almaren with only a cool breeze in the evenings. Their tunics, coats and cloaks layered together were not enough to keep out the biting cold but somehow they managed. Because they had to struggle with an unfamiliar environment, it took them an extra day before they got to the foothills and set eyes on their destination.

They stood in awe of the Elven outpost tucked away in the valley as the sun slowly rose up from the east behind them. The waterfalls that surrounded much of Imladris all lit up with the brilliance of sparkling diamonds. It was elven in every way - pure and beautiful.

"And I thought Thranduil's Hall was a sight to behold." Atheo breathed out, "I do not think I shall ever tire of seeing new places, especially if they're anything like this."

"Aye," Dorion and Katia chimed in unison.

"Come! The day is young," Katia announced with delight as she hurried down the mountainous path to Imladris.

The companions felt no threat here as they neared the bridge crossing River Bruinen. It was very much serene and at peace unlike the forests of Thranduil. Imladris was known to the Driackii as a place of peace and learning. Rightly so as there was hardly anything dangerous west of the Misty Mountains. Katia knew if they could get their people here, the rest of the journey to Grey Havens would be downright pleasant. As they approached the stairs leading up to Elrond's home, a dark-haired elf descended them. He bowed his head, placing a hand over his heart. The three mirrored the gesture.

"Welcome to Rivendell," he announced in common-tongue, perceiving the strangers as humans.

"Now that's a wee better than being greeted with an arrow," Atheo muttered.

Katia ignored the quip and stepped forward, "Thank you. My name is Katia, this is Dorion and Atheo. We have come a long way to seek Lord Elrond's council."

"Lord Elrond has gone out hunting yesterday but should return later today. You may take your rest while you wait." The elf turned aside and gestured to the top of the stairs.

Katia shifted to the two men before heading up the stairs. This sudden hospitality was a bit strange but welcomed. Even after dealing with Thranduil they were sure to remain on their guard. Not all elves were alike. They could be just as cunning as the Driackii. Regardless, the company were given accommodation and allowed to clean themselves and eat. Once that was out of the way they had immediately taken to exploring the place, as they were free to do. They were not even eyed with suspicion but rather curiosity.

It was just a few hours before evening fell that Katia found herself turned around. She wound up at a gazebo that overlooked most of the valley. Now  _this_  felt more like home. However, it had only been a week and she found herself missing Thranduil's Hall, as well as the king and the prince's companionship.  _Nevermind that. You'll make new friends here._

"You're not an elf," announced a small voice behind her.

Katia turned around to face a child no older than ten before her. She smiled and shook her head," No I'm not and neither are you." She bent down to be more on his level. "My name is Katia."

"I am Estel."

"Do you live here Estel?"

The boy nodded fervently, twirling over a beautifully made wooden toy in his hand. "Lord Elrond is my guardian."

"I see. I have not yet met Lord Elrond. My friends and I only arrived this morning to find he went out hunting."

"He's back now! I can take you to him if you like."

"That would be nice."

"Come on!" Estel grabbed the woman's hand and quickly led her through several corridors, up and down stairs and finally to the magnificent Hall of Fire.

"In Valar's name," she muttered, amber hues taking in every color, every curve and beautiful thing in the hall. Estel began telling her that between the carven pillars was a great hearth in which a fire was always kept lit year round. There was little other light present. While the two-story hall stood empty during most days, at night it was given over to the telling of tales and singing of songs. A grand table sat in the middle of the hall upon marble floors. On either side were carven archways that supported the upper floors and flanked by stained-glass windows.

"Lord Elrond, this is Katia. Her and her friends came here this morning looking for you but you were still hunting." Estel stated, peering up at the tall elf.

Elrond offered the child a smile and placed a hand on his head. "Thank you Estel. Lindir here was just informing me." He then turned grey eyes to the woman and slightly bowed his head, "I have sent for the other two, they will be joining us shortly. Please." He gestured to a chair at the great table and Katia took it. The boy lingered by Elrond's chair as he took a seat.

Katia scrutinized the elf-lord while he conversed with the child. He looked neither young nor old, but his eyes held centuries worth of experience and stories to be told. He appeared to be kind and gentle, as any other elf would, but he held himself as a soldier and a leader.

"Lindir told me you and your friends have come a long way to seek my council."

"Oh yes, it is regarding a matter very important to my people-" Katia cut her speech short when she noticed Dorion and Atheo entered. They came over and quickly sat down beside her. "This is Atheo and my brother Dorion."

They both bowed their heads before turning their gaze to Katia for her to continue. "I know of no other way to put this but...despite our appearances we do not come from the race of Men. We come from a secret race of half-elves hidden away on Almaren long ago by the Vala Aulë. We have remained there in peace since the First Age but the talk of coming war has worried our people. We are afraid of Mordor and its allies and what shall happen...if the Dark Lord returns. So our council sent we three to try and find safe passage to Grey Havens so that they may go to the Undying Lands with our cousins, the elves. You are the first to know of us. We have sent out many scouts over the years to gather information so that we may know what is happening beyond our borders. We have been told that you Lord Elrond would be able to help us for you are kind, wise and powerful."

The hall was silent as grey eyes swept across the three companions. He was in utter disbelief as evidenced by the furrow in his brow. "The Shepherds of Ainur. I believed it only to be a rumor. Please wait here."

Elrond rose and left the hall, ushering the boy out with him. Katia turned to the other two, "Shepherds of Ainur?"

They shrugged just as confused by the title. Dorion leaned forward, "I have read a lot about our people and how we came to be. Never ran across a mention of us being shepherds. In rare cases a few of us may be blessed with the  _voice_  of Ainur to sing our songs but many believed it was just a special Teleri trait passed down through the generations. Nevertheless, clearly Elrond may know more about our history than we do. Who's to say the Valar did not hide something from us along with the rest of Middle-Earth?"

The doors to the hall opened and Elrond returned with an elf of golden hair and equal stature. However, he carried an aura of power and light that shone even in the dimness of the hall. As he approached the three youths, Katia felt her heart tremble, as if a part of her knew this elf and was delighted to see him. "Lord Elrond tells me that you are from amongst the Shepherds of Ainur."

"We're not really sure what that means but we call ourselves the Driackii," Atheo answered.

That word seemed to hit both elves in the face, whether with realization or something else was left undetermined. "So it is true. Do any of your people bear the mark of the dragon? The heirloom of Atrus."

Katia placed a hand over her chest, feeling the necklace beneath the fabric. She pulled it out for the elves to see, "Do you mean this?"

The fair haired elf stepped closer and observed the jewel before stepping back again. "We believed the Driackii to be an extinct race of people. Very few of us still alive have heard of them only once. We heard the whispers that they were born from dragon's fire and elven song, shaped by the Valar to be shepherds of the earth. However, they fell out of history and into rumor."

"Well from what we know of our history," Dorion piped in, "The dragon Atrus was the only one not in Morgoth's control and to hide his true nature, he shapeshifted into an elf. He soon married a Teleri elf and our people were born. We existed as an insignificantly small group when the Vala Aulë found us and hid us away. He and his wife Yavanna taught us all that we know and it was passed down through the ages to our generation."

"And how many of you still live?" Elrond questioned.

"Not many," Katia answered, "We are immortal just like you and since we have remained hidden on Almaren, we have not mated outside of our people. In fact the last child to be born was..."

"Three hundred years ago." Atheo answered.

"Yes, we are fifty thousand strong and that is why we are seeking your help. Moving that many people to the Grey Havens is next to impossible. We would have to do it in small groups over many years. What we need is safe passage. We were hoping the elves could be made aware of us and provide protection within your realms as we move. If not then...we will make our own way. But we trust, you will continue to keep our secret. We were hidden because the Valar feared our corruption. If our enemies learn of us-"

"Worry not, child, no one will know besides those you personally tell." The fair elf replied. "You may trust Lord Elrond and I to keep your secret and to help you."

"And who are you exactly?"

"My name is Glorfindel."

"Glorfindel.  _The_  Glorfindel?" Dorion inquired, rising from his seat.

The elf smiled and bowed his head.

"Ah! Katia!" Dorion wore the stupidest grin on his face. He had just met his hero.

"Yes, I know." Glorfindel had quite the reputation as a great-elf lord and courageous warrior who was born in a time lost to many others but he lived when the Valar walked Middle-Earth. He then died in battle but was found so deserving of his efforts that he was granted a new life. While Katia was impressed, she was not as visibly taken as her brother. Her mind was already elsewhere. How did he know about her necklace? It would stand to reason he and Elrond would know of their existence. They had lived at the time the Driackii came into existence. She figured those few that had lived during the First Age have heard something about them. While she was glad that part of the mission had been completed, she was wary. She could not settle the uneasiness that coursed through her entire body ever since they left Almaren.

"Take rest, dear friends and enjoy your stay in Imladris. There will be time to speak more." Lord Elrond stated.

_Speak more. Yes indeed. I have many questions that need answering._

The brunette felt Atheo's hand on her shoulder a moment later. She looked up and around the hall to notice that Glorfindel had taken his leave but Dorion was walking beside him, no doubt assaulting the poor elf with questions. Elrond had already gone as well. The corner of Katia's mouth turned up for a moment before settling back into a pensive line.

Atheo knew that look. She had worn it often. The woman tended to overthink, overanalyze. How it had not driven her mad by now, he would never know. Many times he had wished he could just free her of herself and quiet her mind. There were just some things she was not meant to know. "Come Katia, we should eat."

"Mmm," Was the only sound she emitted as she rose from the chair. The brunette shook away her thoughts with ease and followed her friend to the dining hall.

* * *

Two elf-lords met in Elrond's study later that evening, " _What do we know about the shepherds?_ " He inquired, pouring two glasses of wine.

" _Very little I'm afraid_ ," Glorfindel replied, " _All I know is that the Valar hid them away for a reason and I do not believe it was simply for their protection. They are powerful, perhaps even more so than the elves, and rightly so. They are the descendants of a dragon and a Telerin. If they are indeed immortal, have been hidden away all this time and not been involved in any wars, it is very possible those taught by the Valar themselves are still alive. They possess direct access to knowledge of the Valar that has been lost to so many others. However those three do not seem to be aware of the potential they carry._ "

" _Katia certainly knows something. She is more perceptive than the other two from what I've just seen. I felt...something from her that cannot be explained._ " Elrond handed his friend a glass and sat down adjacent to the fireplace. " _Despite whatever potential they may have, they want to leave this world._ "

" _Hm. The girl_ _may very well be a direct descendant of Atrus. We should look into it further. Get them to open up about their history. With winter approaching they will not be able to travel for some weeks, possibly months. We can use that time to build a rapport. We can decide then if helping them is wise._ "

Elrond nodded in agreement and took a sip of his wine. These were auspicious times to live in now. A new race has come to light that wants to flee this world and her potential enemies, but they may possess the power to stop the coming tides of war. Or, they may very well be the ones to start it. Auspicious times indeed.

* * *

 **Note:**  I know there is some controversy on whether or not Glorfindel of Rivendell is Glorfindel of Gondolin reincarnated. Tolkien made private notes about it but never confirmed his ideas before his death. So for this head-cannon, we'll just say the two are one in the same.

And if you guessed Estel is Aragorn, you are correct~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but the characters I have created.

* * *

_"Here, your mother wanted you to have this." Beorn stated, placing a necklace around Katia's neck. She was only nine when she received the jewel that shined with blues, purples and reds, as if a part of the universe had been carved out and placed in the stone. "You must cherish it and look after it. It is a gift from Atrus passed down to us. As long as you wear this the All-Father will protect you."_

_The child fiddled with the necklace, bringing it closer to a candle and watching the light dance off the surface. She gave her father a toothy grin. Of course she didn't know it's significance. Only that is was beautiful._

It had been a week since the company was initially welcomed to Imladris as guests. They were pleased to know their kin were so welcoming and kind. It gave them hope knowing their people would be looked after once they reached the domains of elves. As had always been perceived by so many, Katia was off in her own world - lost in nostalgia. Her eyes looked upon her brother and childhood friend sparring in the courtyard below, the morning sun embracing the valley with its warmth.  _So much of D'ni is here and yet so little._  She didn't even hear someone approaching as she idly fiddled with her necklace. "It is a beautiful necklace."

The woman glanced to the side to see Elrond. Her mouth twitched into a smile before moving her hand away from the jewel. "Family heirloom apparently. Though I'm not certain why that is as Atrus was never really our leader and we do not have a singular ruler. We just have a council, always have. I don't know what it is I'm supposed to inherit. I do not believe anyone does. As extensive as our history is, there is still more to learn about who we are and what we can do. Such as this Shepherds of Ainur business." She fully turned her attention to Elrond with a brow raised in question.

"It is what we know you by; A whisper on the wind about a race of powerful creatures that were made to rebuild and preserve the earth, to cast out evil and protect the good, according to the will of the Valar. Though we never learned the details on such a race. We believed it to be a myth lost to time and war."

"Well...I never heard that before. All we know is that we were hidden away for our protection. The only thing we ever rebuilt and preserved was Almaren since the First Age. We never involved ourselves with the affairs of the world. Heh, some shepherds we are. No one told us we were supposed to do all that."

"Perhaps your time had not yet come and the Valar only taught you what you needed to know."

"I think we surprised them. Never did they imagine a dragon and an a elf coming together. In truth, Lord Elrond, they did not know what to do with us, so really they hid us until they could figure it out. We are probably called shepherds because Aulë and Yavanna were our teachers - craftsmen of the earth and nature."

"Hm." Elrond dipped his head in thought. "I wanted to ask you about that actually. You say your people never went to war, that they have remained hidden all this time. Then that means none of you have died."

"Only one." Katia answered quietly. Her voice was barely a whisper but Elrond heard her. She looked forlorn for only a moment before wearing a placid expression once more. "My mother. She went out with the scouts many years ago. They returned, she did not. No one knows what happened to her. She is lost to us, we cannot see her or feel her, so it is assumed she has passed from this world."

"I am sorry."

"Thank you. Alas, we must shore up our hearts. I imagine quite a few will be lost before they ever reach Grey Havens. It is an inevitability in this dangerous world."

"Your people will have our aid. We cannot leave our kin to fend for themselves after all. Come, let us have a drink to celebrate our meeting and you can tell me more about your history if you like."

"I would love that. Ever since we arrived in Thranduil's Hall I have been bursting to tell someone about us, but...I did not think he would believe us. I feared his suspicion. While I didn't completely lie to the king, I still feel terrible for deceiving him."

"You had your reasons. Fear not, you will have time to smooth any ruffled feathers. I'm sure he will understand your secrecy. Thranduil is not unkind as you may have discovered."

"He certainly is not. My brother and friend were both wounded travelling through Mirkwood but we were well taken cared of once Thranduil accepted us into his realm."

Elrond and Katia had their drink and conversed for hours about what the Driackii have been taught and could do, what their history was as far as the brunette knew. Glorfindel and the other two companions joined them before too long and then the discussion turned to how they were going to move fifty-thousand people across enemy territory and the Misty Mountains. It was decided Grey Havens would be their refuge until all of Almaren was emptied. Beorn had given Katia specific instructions concerning their plans. He said the people would refuse to leave anyone behind. So they would not sail to the Undying Lands until all of them were safely in Grey Havens. It was large enough to accommodate them and it was already considered a refuge for elf-kin, so it was perfect.

Katia requested Glorfindel be their emissary and ask for the elves of Lothlorien to help should the Driackii ever have to use a different route. The woman gave permission that their elf-kin be made aware of the Driackii and their plans. "I trust your wisdom in this instance. But understand moving that many people all at once is unacceptable. It would be too suspicious and too dangerous. I went over the plans with my father before we left. Some two-hundred and fifty is the maximum we can move at a time. It is large enough to fend off any attacks but not enough to grab anyone's attention. If we do not tarry, it would take up to four months to get from Almaren to Grey Havens. We have estimated then, it would take less than one-hundred years to empty Almaren if we go with this plan. That is just the blink of an eye for our kin. Half of our council will be a part of the first group that goes to Grey Havens. The other half will remain in Almaren until everyone has left."

* * *

After the plans had been put in place, Glorfindel and Elrond met again in the lord's private study. "Even if these shepherds have a council it is quite obvious Katia is a natural born leader." Elrond stated, taking his usual place by the hearth.

Glorfidenl slowly paced the room and nodded. "Indeed. Dorion has given me a history lesson. There are more to these people than it would appear. They are incredibly well-learned, keeping the knowledge of the world at the front of their minds. They are scholars, soldiers, craftsmen of all sorts. Some even have the gift of foresight and an even rarer gift of the dragon-spell, though they have never had use for it. Indeed they know many things they do not have a use for."

"They also have a unique talent for communication. They know many languages. According to Katia they even know Black Speech as it is a derivative of ancient Valarin, which is surprisingly their native tongue."

"They may yet continue to surprise us,  _mellon_. I believe there is more they can do. We will find out soon enough. I believe it is our imperative to help them. No matter if they are kin. In these dark times, something brand new has come into the world and they bring light with them. I will go to Lothlorien as their emissary and apprise the lord and lady. Though, I suspect Lady Galadriel already knows."

Elrond smirked knowingly, swirling around the wine in his glass. Even as perceptive as he was, he knew not the extent of Galadriel's powers and knowledge. "Katia wishes to return to Thranduil's Hall when she can. She feels the need to personally tell the king this plan...and to apologize for her earlier secrecy."

"I will see that she gets there. In the meantime, I believe we should see what part Dorien and Atheo play in all of this. Dorien told me that he comes from a line of scholars on his father's side, while Katia comes from seers on their mother's side. Atheo comes primarily from the line of soldiers and craftsmen. I should like to test their skill and learn from them while they remain. We have many weeks still before the mountain pass is clear."

* * *

"I cannot believe our luck, that they would believe us." Atheo stated to no one in particular as he and Dorien walked the premises of Imladris.

"I must admit I was a skeptic myself until we met Glorfindel. He was from Gondolin you see. That was a hidden city of the elves much like Almaren is to us. Like them, we too are protected by mountains and hidden from a dark lord, but unlike them we have lasted much longer."

"And now our time has come to an end. Though I can only hope this coming war will not be like the War of Wrath and the throws the rest of Middle-Earth into the sea."

"Hopefully we will be in the Undying Lands by the time that happens."

It was known by many that the War of Wrath was when all the good races of the land had joined together with the Valar to overthrow the rule of Morgoth. As a result, much of Middle-Earth was destroyed and sank into the sea, including that of Beleriand, where Gondolin and many other elven realms were situated. What was Middle-Earth now was not the same during the First Age. Very few left alive remember those days and they feared such a destruction again.

"Regardless, everything is slowly coming together with our fearless leader in charge." Atheo retorted with a smirk. His smirk faded and suddenly he stopped to turn to his friend, "Dorien...when are we going to tell her?"

"Hopefully never. She does not need to know Atheo. It will only grieve her spirit."

"And if she finds out?"

"Then I'm sure we will burn that bridge when we get to it. Her stubbornness has no boundaries. Come now, worry not. Let us enjoy our time here and put these plans in place. In a few weeks Katia will go back to Thranduil's Hall to tell him the whole truth and get his help. While she is doing that, you and I can push on to Grey Havens and prepare for the first group."

The red head sighed deeply and acquiesced. He and Dorien were not being dishonest with Katia, but he didn't like keeping her in the dark about her potential. The oracle had seen many things; fates tied together and broken, paths that people would follow or forsake. Dorien lived up to his fate so far as scholar. It was foretold he would be an Elder like his father and a leader, though how he would become a leader was a hazy subject as the oracle could never make out details. Atheo was destined to be the guardian of the Voice of Ainur in life and death. Many had possessed the Teleri trait of singing beautiful songs that were like chimes in the wind. In fact some of the healers had such a voice to soothe the wounded or settle an agitated soul. Some horticulturists used their voice to help things grow.

However, the Voice of Ainur was not the same as the Teleri trait Dorien had earlier described. Only one person could possess it at a time. Their voice could be used to quell evil beings and bring light into the world. They could endure life or bring death. When they spoke, people listened and followed. It was the perfect combination of the Teleri trait and the dragon-spell trait, fine tuned by Aulë and Yavanna for the protection of the shepherds. And it was a well guarded secret. Only the council members, Dorien and Atheo knew of it and who was next to receive it. It was prophesied by the oracle that Katia would be next in line if she followed her fate. She had already started to show the signs without even being aware of why. She could speak multiple languages fluently, people listened to her, she was natural born leader who cared greatly for her people and she had the gift of foresight though she had yet to use it. Even though she displayed the signs as the successor, she did not yet possess the voice. It had not yet been awaken. Her potential still wore its veil.

So Dorien and Atheo kept their mouths shut, knowing that their future was set in stone. It was Katia who had yet to follow her path and she could not be told of it until she made the choice of her own accord.

* * *

Several weeks passed before the road back to Mirkwood was safe from the weather again. Dorien and Atheo already went to Grey Havens with Erestor, Chief Counsellor of Lord Elrond's household. Glorfindel and Katia journeyed together across the Misty Mountains. Instead of going separate ways from there Glorfindel decided to accompany the woman to Thranduil's Hall and then the two would go to Lothlorien. As she was the representative of her people and chose him as emissary, he thought it best they stay together. However it was an easy enough excuse for him to stay with her and watch her closely to see if there was any merit to his suspicions. He had spent several weeks in the company of Atheo and Dorien, while Elrond befriended Katia. Now it was time to reverse the roles.

"How long did you spend here before going to Imladris?" The elf questioned as they travelled along the elven-path.

"About a month while Dorien recovered from his injuries. It gave us the time to get to know Thranduil and his people. Though...as you know we had to be secretive about our actual business in Imladris."

"It is very good of you to come here yourself and tell them the truth. You could have sent me in your stead and gone to Grey Havens."

"Yes but...I consider these people my friends and as I understand Thranduil has not even met Elrond or the Lady Galadriel. It would be strange to send someone he does not know to apologize on my behalf."

Glorfindel smirked a bit and bowed his head in understanding. He was beginning to respect this woman more and more. He could see why her people would task her with a mission of such importance.

As they approached the borders of Thranduil's realm, Katia slowed her horse's steady trot to a halt, sensing that they were already being watched. " _Greetings friends. It is only Katia returning from Imladris._ _This is Glorfindel._ " She announced in their tongue.

A moment later an elf moved from behind a tree and greeted the pair with a bow of his head, " _Katia, welcome back._ "

They were escorted to Thranduil's Hall and again Katia had to give her eyes a moment to praise the main gates as they approached. She was sure she would never tire of the sight. Afterwards, she pressed forward again and made her way to Thranduil's private study with Glorfindel in tow. Night had begun to fall and still knowing the king's habits, the brunette figured he would be there at this time rather than his throne room. Her memory had not failed her for when she knocked on the door, his voiced answered allowing them entrance.

Katia stepped with a smile. " _Mellon._ "

The fair-haired king turned and faced her, setting aside a book. He bowed his head and graced her with a smile of his own before turning cerulean eyes to her companion.

"Oh, this is Glorfindel of Imladris. He is...my emissary. My lord...I have something to tell you." Katia turned to Glorfindel, "Could you give me a moment?"

Glorfindel nodded and left the room. The woman wrung her hands together, obviously nervous. "I am afraid I have done you a disservice and I only ask you not be upset with me."

Thranduil's brows knitted together in question. He stepped towards the woman and took her hands in his, "I am glad to see you are well and unharmed. I promise I will not be upset. We are friends Katia, please speak freely."

She sighed and finally met his eyes, "I am not Gondorian. I am half-elven but the other half...well. Where do I even begin? I am most beside myself. Have you ever heard of the Shepherds of Ainur?"

Thranduil slowly shook his head.

"I thought so. Well, that is who I am. Who my people are. We were hidden away by the Valar on Almaren centuries ago. However with this talk of war, my people are wanting safe passage to Grey Havens so we may go to the Undying Lands." Katia pulled herself away from Thranduil and walked towards the balcony. She went on to explain the same details she had told Glorfindel and Elrond. The king remained silent and wore the same stunned expression for several moments after Katia had finished.

The brunette turned around to have a look, nearly flinching as she did. He was in his casual attire that she had gotten used to when she stayed here. It suited him well and annoyingly so. "Thranduil?"

He finally blinked, shaken from his thoughts, and moved towards her. "I promised to not be upset and I am not. I am glad you told me. Though you should have told me before, I would have believed you just the same."

"But I feared your mistrust of strangers. I did not know what you would do."

"Understandable." He took her hand once more and placed a kiss across her knuckles. "I would be happy to help you and your people,  _mellon_."

* * *

Glorfindel and Katia stayed in the realm for a few days to replenish their stock before they would make for Lothlorien. Katia was in her favored garden on their last night, busily writing down her latest experience.

"News has spread through the realm about who you and your company really are." A voice interrupted.

The woman cast her eyes upon Legolas, only momentarily expecting to see Thranduil. Though, the two looked very similar in their casual attire. Thranduil was just a few inches taller. She looked away and carefully closed her journal so as to not smudge the drying ink. "I apologize for my deception. Other than who we really are and why we were seeking Lord Elrond, I did not lie. I would hope to still call you friend."

"You think I would renounce our friendship because of a secret to protect your people?"

Katia flinched for the second time that day. Being amongst the elves had placed her in a position she was not comfortable with, having to watch her words and mannerisms. She was confident and strong, stubborn by all accounts back in Almaren but under the scrutiny of the elves she felt like a child amongst giants. Perhaps she was just a child in their eyes. "No. I-." The silence was palpable. She honestly didn't know what to think. Why was she acting this way? She was a soldier damnit, tasked with a mission of the utmost importance yet these were her friends and she had never before lied.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, " _Katia. Do not be troubled._ " She smiled warmly and placed her hand over Legolas'. He sat down next to her and kept her hand in his. They spent the night just enjoying each other's company and exchanging stories like they always had, as if nothing had changed.

When morning came Legolas accompanied the pair to the border as he had done weeks before and sent them on their way in safety. They crossed the river once more and followed it toward Lothlorien. Two elven realms down, one more to go before returning to Imladris. After that Katia figured she and the boys could return to Almaren using a different route. Perhaps they could pass through Rohan before heading north back to their original path around Mordor. Now that they knew the way, some time could be shaved off their estimation and Almaren could be emptied sooner. The council of Lady Galadriel would be the final deciding factor and the shepherd wasn't sure how she would feel meeting this powerful elf-witch. Just being around Glorfindel was enough to send her very being into a tailspin. It took much of her resolve to just not stammer around him.  _These elves will be my undoing._

* * *

 **Note:** Tada~ I do apologize for all this filler but it will be important in the end. Next up, a meeting with Galadriel and a company of some peculiar dwarves. Also more Thranduil and Legolas time. Merherher.

Please review and lemme know what you guys think so far :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**  I own nothing but the characters I have created.

 **A/N:**  Apologies for the delay. I am an international buddy at my uni and it's been a long and exhausting two weeks looking after the new arrivals. I'm also starting my master's on Wednesday so updates will be slow. But without further ado~

* * *

Legolas had spent a long day patrolling the forests of Mirkwood. How he hated that name. His homeland had become saturated with darkness and foul creatures. There was hardly a moment of rest as the giant spiders kept pushing further and further north, towards Thranduil's Hall. He missed wandering the woods of the greenest leaves, overgrown with wild flowers pollinated by butterflies. He missed the warmth of the sun that bled through the tops of the trees. He missed the lack of danger. The pale-haired prince sat in the private garden where he and Katia spent their last night talking to each other. As much as Tauriel teased him for it he did like Katia. He suspected his father did as well.

It had been months since her and Glorfindel set out for Lothlorien. He had missed her company. Legolas furrowed his brows, frustrated by the fact that he was doing a lot of reminiscing.

_"Why is your mind troubled, my son?"_

Legolas glanced back only slightly at his father before casting his gaze to the grass beneath him.  _"I worry about our survival, father."_

 _"My domain has been here for over a thousand years. We will not fade into obscurity so easily._ "

_"We can only fight back the spiders for so long. Why can we not just go to Dol Guldor and drive them out? There will be nowhere left for us to hide should they infest our lands beyond the river."_

_"Legolas your job is simple and that is to protect the borders, which you and your guard have done well."_

The prince wanted to argue, to beg his father to let him go to the ancient fortress but he knew his father's stubbornness would not sway. He dipped his head in acquiescence instead.

_"Something else troubles you?"_

Legolas sighed and nodded,  _"We have not heard from Katia in a few months. I only wonder if she and her men are well."_

Thranduil smirked and moved towards his son,  _"Mmm. I'm sure she is fine. It seems these shepherds are a lot tougher than they seem. I personally cannot wait to welcome them into our kingdom. From what Katia told me, we have much to learn...Do you care for her?"_

Legolas was a little stunned by the question but nodded anyways,  _"She is my friend after all._ "

"Oh Legolas, not even I am blind to her beauty. I know she cares for you as well. She deserves so much. Much more than what I can give her...I would have gladly given her my heart, if it did not belong to someone else. Your heart, however, well that is still free to give...and I would approve."

The prince finally looked up at his father who was now moving to kneel beside him. He had entertained the thought of courting Katia if she agreed but so much was happening. He was trying to protect his people and so was she. It was a full-time job and there was no telling how long that would take. So he set his feelings aside regardless of what they were, though it seemed even his father had noticed a shift in his behaviour. Legolas had too noticed a change in his father. He was just as smitten by Katia. It was hard to find anyone who wasn't. She was more than capable of handling herself, but still, he worried.

* * *

**.Three Months Earlier.**

Glorfindel and Katia had reached the edge of Lothlorien within days of leaving Mirkwood. The trees of the two forests displayed a stark contrast to one another. Mirkwood looked and felt sick hence its name. Here, however, she looked upon the mighty trees that stood like a city of green and golden towers, leaves glistening in the warmth of the sun. The two companions dismounted their horses and made their way through the forest. Katia could feel the power emanating from this realm. It pricked at her skin like ice but felt so welcoming all at once.

"The Lady Galadriel is a power elf-witch who protects these woods. She will already know of our presence here." Glorfindel stated.

Katia silently nodded, eyes scrutinizing every inch of their surroundings.

 _Welcome Katia._  The woman froze and looked around but saw no one. Glorfindel noticed her sudden paranoia.  _I have been waiting for you._

"Do you not hear that?" The brunette asked, staring at her emissary. The blonde shook his head.

"Galadriel is speaking to you?"

"I believe so."

"Fear not, then. She means no harm."

As if on cue ten fair-haired elves surrounded them with bows drawn but not aimed towards them. It was like they were expected. One of elves came forward and bowed his head ever so slightly,  _"Welcome back Glorfindel. Who is this with you?"_

_"Greetings Haldir. This is Katia. She is currently a guest in Imladris and has travelled a long way to speak with the Lady Galadriel about an important mission...regarding the well fare of her people. I am acting as her emissary."_

Haldir took a moment to observe the woman amongst them. He gathered the same idea as many others, that she was a pretty woman, strangely so. Katia was by no means drop-dead gorgeous but her true beauty only really shined when she spoke her mind. The woman observed him back with the raise of a brow before dipping her head in a silent bow. She would let Glorfindel do the talking for now. It felt as if these elves of Lothlorien were mightier than the ones she had previously encountered. His tact would be better suited until she found steady ground.

The elf guard moved aside and allowed them passage. It would take another few hours before they actually reached the center of the wood where the city of Lorien stood proudly on a hilltop flanked by many trees that shimmered like gold and jewels of many colors in the sunlight. Katia was yet again breathless by the sight. She swallowed hard and tried to slow the beating of her heart for she feared the keen elf ears could hear it.

 _There is no light in this world...only death!_  Katia shook off the voice, knowing full well that it wasn't Galadriel's anymore. It was the voice that had been haunting her ever since she left Almaren. She looked around at the other elves again just to see if she was the only one having these rather unsettling experiences. Apparently she was as everyone carried on towards the city as if all was right with the world but Katia knew for a fact that it was not. It was a hard sensation to get rid of.

Twilight had crawled across the sky by the time they ascended the steps leading to the gathering hall. The entire city was formed from the entwining of tall, white trees that seemed to give off their own light. Under the protection of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lothlorien was an elvish jewel that captured and retained any light shone upon it, moon or sun. Katia could not help but to run her fingers across the barks and along the walls as they continued their ascent. She could feel, see, and hear the ethereal powers this realm possessed. She had felt such powers in Thranduil's Hall and Imladris but not like this. It was palpable and damn near overwhelming but also very soothing.

The company stopped at the top of the stairs and waited as the Lord and Lady came to them. The brunette's breath was taken away by their visage. They both looked so pure and at peace, like they had never witnessed any evil in their lives. Katia knew from the information Draickii's had on elves that even this place and some of its inhabitants had seen the darkness of the world.

She bowed deeply to them both and they too returned the gesture. Galadriel was the first to speak up, intense but soft eyes burning with questions and curiosity. "I have been told of your adventure getting here and of who you are. A Shepherd of Ainur. Never in all my years did I believe I would ever see one. Those of us that have heard of you, thought you nothing but a myth. How pleasantly surprised I am to see that you are very much real."

"I too am pleased to be in your presence, milady. My people have read a great deal about the races outside our realm, met some of them too. There were stories of adventure, of beauty and ugliness, light and darkness. I didn't know what to think of the world but to come out and experience it for myself is something entirely different. To be here is...well." She offered a genuine smile.

Galadriel returned the smile as Celeborn now spoke up, "You are our most welcomed guest. Please come dine with us and take your rest for I have many questions."

* * *

"Very strange to be having dwarves here," Dorien stated, observing the small company of some rather menacing looking cave dwellers.

"And exciting!" Atheo replied with much enthusiasm. It was a happy occasion indeed to be meeting so many new people. First humans, then elves, now dwarves. There was even a few hobbits they acquainted on their way to and from the Grey Havens.

Dorien didn't display his excitement half as much as Atheo but on the inside he was just as giddy. Katia had been away with Glorfindel for two months delegating with the other elves and was due back soon. Dorien knew his sister would be doubly pleased to see Elrond's new guests.

They were all invited to dinner and naturally the two Driackii asked the dwarves many questions. Who they were, where they came, what drove them to come here, how come there was a hobbit with them, so on and so forth. They learned a great deal as they found common ground with the company. The pair were better at breaking the ice than their elven cousins. They held no disdain like the elves since they never had to interact with either party. They were just as innocent as children but by no means ignorant. They knew why elves and dwarves didn't get along but they refused to let their kin fall prey to the same misgivings.

Katia's sudden entrance surprised everyone for no one really knew when she would be coming back but it wasn't just her presence that had silenced any conversation. When she returned and found out Elrond was having guests for a special dinner she decided to dress in something nice rather than her usual tunic and trousers or even a simple dress. This time, however, having felt refreshed from her journey and renewed with an inexplicable energy and mirth, she decided on something light blue to reflect her mood. It reached the floor but left her arms bare. She wore a simple circlet made of silver and designed with leaves. She was positively glowing.

The brunette grinned at the dwarves, "Never did I think I would meet dwarves! How exciting." She approached their table and introduced herself as her kin had done before. The dwarves were all stupefied into silence but one of the younger of the bunch decided to speak up. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Katia. I am Kili and this is my brother Fili. That's our uncle Thorin."

Katia glanced over at one particular dwarf who had earlier been standing away from the table and looking out in the distance. His attention was now on her, his mouth slightly agape. Once he realized she was looking directly at him, he suppressed his reaction and returned to his hardened features but his eyes remained soft as he gave her a slight bow. He and the others had been informed earlier that Katia was not completely an elf like her brother and best friend. So the dwarves were slightly more respectful to them than their own host.

"Fili and Kili? Fascinating. I have two friends in Lake-Town called Falen and Kalen. You four would probably get along. If you're staying in Rivendell for awhile I would like to speak with you more!"

"I wouldn't mind the company." Kili responded with a charming smile.

The woman smirked before making her way to greet Elrond and his rather old and scruffy looking guest, Mithrandir. Katia knew immediately who she was looking at when he stood at his full height. "A Maiar! Indeed the world so big has suddenly become so small."

"Indeed it has. Your brother has told me all about your people. The Valar have protected you well. Not even the White Council knew of your existence."

"They will now." Katia countered, taking a seat opposite the wizard. "It is time we stop hiding in the shadows of that awful place and join our people in the light. I have just returned from Lothlorien and it was a most eye-opening event."

For the next two hours Katia explained what had taken her so long on her journey. She spoke of smoothing things over with Thranduil with much success, then of going to Lothlorien to gain Galadriel's approval and help. Apparently the woman had become quickly acquainted and close with the lord and lady of the wood. Katia had that charm that warmed many people to her when she actually bothered to interact with them. She left out the part about her private conversation with Galadriel concerning the voice she had been hearing and her potential powers. Katia knew that at some point she was supposed to gain her powers as a seer but until then there was nothing that could be done.

The woman continued explaining that she went back to Mirkwood to make further preparations with Thranduil as his realm would be the first the Driackii utilized to get to Imladris. Things were in place and just about ready. Now the companions just had to travel back to Almaren and share the news. That was easier said than done. They had found themselves becoming rather attached to the outside world and the people that dwelled in it. Katia for one felt like she was being torn in two. She wanted to be with her own people, but she did not yet want to go to the Undying Lands.

After dinner and conversing with the dwarves, Katia took to wandering around Imladris one last time for she did not know when she would next return. She made her way to one of the many balconies overlooking the valley and rather unceremoniously plopped down on a chaise. This was all very serious business she was dealing with. Her father had practically sent out infants to the job of older, more qualified individuals. She still questioned his and the council's decision but apparently they had made the right one as these three travellers had just single-handedly managed to convince the elves to help them move their people to the Grey Havens.

"Not so bad." Katia muttered to herself, somewhat proud of their recent accomplishments. Now that business was over, she felt as if she could finally slip back into her former self. The fun-loving, go-getting girl who rushed every scout when they returned to hear a new tale. The brunette, her brother, and her friend were safe for now. She need not be on her guard anymore. And so Katia slipped back to her original persona and allowed herself to tarry on thoughts of the elves and dwarves.

How exciting it was that the dwarves were travelling to Erebor to reclaim their homeland. Of course they would have to travel through Mirkwood or risk going around for miles. Though she knew Thranduil would not be too happy about strangers milling about his land, let alone the strangers being dwarves. Mithrandir, who was also known as Gandalf, had stated that they would be staying in Imladris until winter broke before making haste to Lake-Town. On a side note, it was interesting hearing and using all of these Westron words compared to the Sindarin version. She quite enjoyed the variety.

She also quite enjoyed the company of all those she had met. Her mind turned to Legolas and Thranduil. The woman had not been one for the game of love. She had turned down many courtships back home but the two royals of Mirkwood had been the first to sway her. She adored Thranduil and his company but she knew they could never be anything more than friends. She also enjoyed the many conversations she had with Legolas. For a moment she believed things could be simple. She fantasied about being with Legolas and what kind of lover he would be. The brunette chortled at her girl-ish thoughts and shook her head.

"So I had a thought," Dorien interrupted moving to lean against the railing of the balcony. He had an uncanny ability to find his sister wherever she may be.

"Yes?" She inquired, with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"The dwarves plan on leaving same time as us. I think we should travel with them to Esgaroth and say our good-byes there."

"You have heard that there's supposed to be a dragon in Erebor, yes?"

Dorien remained quiet for a moment before nodding, "Smaug. He need not concern us of course..."

"He's a dragon. Quite possibly the last one of Middle-Earth. Of course it concerns us." Katia quipped in a lowered tone. "Just what are you playing at?"

"There is no way those dwarves can reclaim their home without waking up Smaug and killing him."

"...You don't want them to kill him."

"Do you?"

It was Katia's turn to remain silent. It was hard not to feel a pang of guilt and perhaps even remorse at the thought of a dragon being killed. They knew good and well that while their ancestor was a dragon, he was a good one. All the others were just as evil as the creature they followed. How could Smaug be any different? There was also the fact that he burnt Dale to the ground, drove the dwarves out and claimed the mountain as his own.

"No," she finally answered, "But he is what he is. There is no saving him Dorien."

"And who will save those dwarves? Or the people living in Esgaroth? As much as it pains me to say, if Smaug does not repent, he must be killed but you honestly think any of those people are capable?"

Katia sighed and finally sat up. She raked her circlet off and placed it aside. "What would you have us do?"

"I was wondering if our dragon-spellworks on other dragons. You're proficient with many languages and your speech carries power. Perhaps he can be lured close enough for a killing blow."

"And what makes you think I can control a dragon?"

"Maybe not control. Smaug is weak. He's been dwelling in that mountain for years, he hasn't seen or heard any of his kind for Pan Ada knows how long. You can distract him."

"So your plan is to somehow get those dwarves through Mirkwood to Erebor and somehow kill a dragon then make our merry way back home?"

"Think of it like this, if we're successful, we'll be able to get help from the inhabitants of Lake-Town and the new king under the mountain."

Katia gave her brother an incredulous look and rose from the chaise. "That's a mighty big 'if' dear brother. As much as I like those dwarves...the story I have heard about Thorin's line...all that gold. Greed has laid a terrible darkness over that place. It has infected many and whose to say it won't stop with Thorin? It is better to leave well enough alone."

"Well enough? For how long? What if Smaug wakes up on his own? We have a chance to smite him now! He poses a threat to our people, Katia. We would never reach the Grey Havens with him flying about."

"And we three may never reach Almaren if we do this."

"I am most confident in our abilities."

The woman heaved another sigh and gripped the backrest of the chaise. "Dorien...don't get me wrong. I would do anything for the safety of my people but...I am not so sure I want to return to Almaren, to D'Ni. Hence my hesitation. The Lady Galadriel invited me to stay in Lothlorien and...work on my abilities as a seer. I told her I would consider it and I have."

You could cut the silence with a knife and Katia felt her stomach drop and twist into a ball. She felt guilty but she also felt strangely relieved now that the cat was out of the bag.

"So...you're not coming home with us?"

"Not yet, no. I like it out here Dorien and there's no telling when ada will let us travel again. Ever since we left that place I have felt tremendously different. You cannot tell me you haven't seen it."

"I have. You've grown distant in this past year, like you're trying to figure something out."

"For the first time in my life, I have questioned who I am and what I am doing. I don't want to go to the Undying Lands. I do not want to hide anymore. I want to be out here. I have seen things,  _heard_  things. I believe my gift of foresight is coming to fruition. Leaving Almaren has triggered it and if I am to follow my fate and become a seer like my mother, then I must follow the path that I believe is right. You and Atheo will have to go on without me."

Dorien had moved closer to his sister while she was speaking until they were toe to toe. Without saying a word, he simply gathered her into a tight and sincere embrace. They both suddenly felt the weight of their new reality. This would be the first time they have ever been separated. He feared generations of men would pass before he ever saw his sister again. And he would right.

* * *

 **Additional Note:** This literally took me a week to write cause I had no clue how to continue. I will start to switch the writing style up a bit as you probably already noticed. I'm doing this in the hopes that the story moves at a quicker and smoother pace. Hope you enjoyed it and expect the next chapter to have a lot more action in it!


	8. UPDATE

Hello all! I'm gonna be honest, I completely forgot I even uploaded this story on here as I was mainly on fanfiction.net. I had actually taken it down from there with the intention of rewriting it a bit. Not to mention, I had a rather nasty review that I feel was just being nasty for no reason, telling me that the plot was too unrealistic which is just absurd considering it's a fanfic of a fantasy novel. But I digress, I may continue this story as is, or I may rewrite parts of it but all in due time as it'll take awhile. I have not lost interest in the least, so fear not. Now that my academic life has quieted down, I can actually put some effort into this. 

As a side note, I'll also be working on a Sherlock Holmes fanfic based off the Granada tv series, if anyone's interested in that. I hope to have a chapter out this week.


End file.
